Could Things Get Any Worse!
by Enjali
Summary: Aizen is Ichigo's uncle, demons are trying to kill the soul king, Aizen is the good guy, and Ichigo has a soul sister that is a dragon that can be evil sometimes and scare him for fun! The whole soul sister thing will be explained in later chapters. (Good!Aizen)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm new so I really hope you guys like my stories^^! I do NOT own Bleach, I only own myself(Brielle)!**

* * *

**1**

A group of kids and a dragon are on their way to Las Noches. In this group, there is a teenage boy with bright orange hair, brown eyes, and wears a black uniform known as a shihakusho. This boy is a substitute Soul Reaper named Ichigo Kurosaki, and with him are two other Soul Reapers, a Quincy, a human, and three arrancar. The two Soul Reapers are named Rukia and Renji. Rukia has black hair, purple eyes, and she is also short. Renji is a little taller than Ichigo has red hair, and brown eyes. The Quincy's name is Uryu Ishida. He is the same height as Ichigo, has blueish-black hair, and blue eyes. Now the human boy's name is Yasutora Sado, but everyone calls him Chad. He is the tallest of the group including the dragon - brown wavy hair, and brown eyes. Finally the dragon – the dragon is a female with black and red scales, red on dark purple eyes, and a little smaller then Ichigo. Her name is Brielle Kurosaki; she is Ichigo's soul sister. The arrancars that are with them are Nel and her brothers.

They have been running for awhile, fighting everything in their way, but finally got to Las Noches.

"Jezz, I never thought we'd ever get here!" Ichigo said exhaustedly.

"Exhausted already, Ichigo?" Ichigo glared at Uryu, and he just smirked.

"Will you two ever get along?" asked Brielle, who had a sweat drop on her head.

Ichigo looked at his sister, and scowled. "Shut up." Brielle just rolled her eyes.

"Hey, c'mon! We got to go!" Rukia said angrily.

"Yeah, but how are we getting in?" questioned Ichigo.

Brielle smirked, "Well, when there is no door, YOU MAKE ONE!" The wall was blasted open thanks to Brielle's sharp claws. Everyone was wide-eyed at the size of the hole and Ichigo made an "oh" with his mouth. "Well you people coming?" They all went in through the hole and later on found a five-directional hallway.

"Great, a fork in the road." Ichigo said, not looking too happy.

"We'll have to split up." Both Brielle and Ichigo looked at Rukia like she had gone nuts.

"Are you crazy!" they said at the sometime. Renji stepped in front of them.

Rukia explained, "It will be faster to find Orihime if we split up." Brielle understood, but she knew it was a bad idea.

"Fine." Was all Brielle said.

"What! Brielle, what are you thinking!" Exclaimed Ichigo

"I know it's a bad idea, but what can we do about it? You know that the faster we find Orihime, the better." Ichigo understood after that. "Fine, we'll split up." After Ichigo said that, Renji did something like a "good luck" ritual. When that was done, they split up choosing different paths. Ichigo and Brielle are together and everyone else is alone.

Nel and her brothers wanted to go with them, so they went after Ichigo and his sister.

"Hey, wait up Ichigo! We want to come too!" Nel and her brothers exclaimed. Ichigo jumped from the loud voice yelling, but calmed down when he noticed it was them.

"What are you guys doing here? Go home." Ichigo said, Brielle nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, Nel wanted to stay with you. So we're coming along." explained Pesche.

"So…that means we're stuck with you then?" question Brielle. They nodded "yes". Ichigo sighed, and then said, "Fine, I guess you can come, but when we are fighting, hide somewhere. Got it?" They nodded. "Good." And they started down the corridor.

They have been running, but still no arrancar showed up.

"Where is everyone?" asked Ichigo.

"How should I know?!" exclaimed Brielle.

"Hey, there is a door over there." said Nel, while pointing at the door. Brielle and Ichigo saw the door and said, "Good work." Nel looked pleased with herself, then went through it.

What they saw, they didn't like it. There was a man standing in the middle of the room. The man had short, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, wears a white arrancar uniform, and was a bit taller than Ichigo.

"Hello, Ichigo and Brielle Kurosaki." The man said in a calm voice.

"Darn it, I was hoping that Orihime was behind that door." Brielle did not sound pleased. Nel and her brothers are whimpering in fear and Ichigo is cursing under his breath. "Aizen." Ichigo hissed. The man known as Aizen just smiled.

"C'mon, Ichigo, there is no need to be angry." Aizen said, trying to calm the boy down, but of course it didn't work.

"Like heck there isn't!" Ichigo and Brielle said in unison. They were about to attack, but they felt pain in the back of the head.

"Ichigo, Brielle!" Nel screamed with worry. Ichigo and Brielle are now unconscious.

Nel saw two men that knocked them out. One had silver hair – a face that would remind anyone of a fox, and is very tall. The other man is around the same height, dark skin, black-braided hair, and is blind.

"Well, that was easy." Said the silver haired man, poking Ichigo's face.

"Gin, knock it off." The blind man said annoyed.

"Aw, you're no fun Kaname." Gin complained.

"That's enough you two." Aizen started walking to the unconscious Ichigo, then bent down to pick him up. "Kaname, go see how the other intruders are doing. Gin, pick up Brielle Kurosaki and follow me." When Aizen was done talking, Kaname went to the control room and Gin picked up Brielle and followed.

Aizen and Gin stopped at a door and went inside. They put the two soul siblings on the bed and left locking the door behind them.

"Gin, send the three arrancar to the meeting room, I would like to talk to them." Aizen said calmly.

"Yes, sir." Gin said kind of childish.

* * *

Ichigo was the first to wake up. He saw Brielle still asleep, so he tried to wake her.

"Brielle, wake up." He said quietly, shaking her shoulder. She groaned, then started to open her eyes.

"I'm up." She looks around, trying to remember what happened. Then her eyes narrowed. "Oh, that son – of – a – gun." She said dangerously calm. Ichigo shuddered at the voice.

"Hey, they're awake!" said a voice. Ichigo and Brielle looked and found the source of it. It was Dondochakka. Pesche and Nel are also there with him.

"Ichigo!" Nel yelled suddenly and ran up to him.

"Hey, Nel. What are you guys doing here?" asked Ichigo. Nel and her brothers looked at each other.

"Well…" Pesche started to explain.

* * *

~flash back~

"What are we going to do?" Dondochakka said with fear.

"How about we go home now?" Pesche suggested.

"We can't leave Ichigo!" Nel exclaimed. All of a sudden, Gin appeared in front of them. "AH!" They jumped and started whimpering.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." Gin continued, "Lord Aizen wants to talk to you three." They didn't calm down in the slightest when they heard that last part.

They went to the meeting room, and at the head of the table is Aizen.

"Good afternoon." Aizen said calmly the three arrancar didn't say anything, because they are frozen in fear.

"You can calm down, I'm not going to kill you." Aizen smiled sweetly at them. They calmed down after hearing that.

"The reason why I brought you here is to ask you something." he paused, then continued, "Would you like to stay with Ichigo and his sister?" They stare at him with wide – eyes.

To be continued…

* * *

**I will put a poll up on my profile sometime god knows when; I just want you guys to see how my oc is like so you guy can vote if you want her in some or all future stories. I want to be as fair as possible for you guys; and then, when that is done you guys can pick what story you want or don't want her in^^! But for now please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own Bleach, I only own myself(Brielle)**

* * *

**2**

Nel and her brothers are gaping at Aizen like a fish out of water. They looked at each other, hesitating to answer.

"It's okay if you want to stay with them." Aizen said to calm them down. Nel still looked nervous. She looks at her brothers, who gave her a nod, telling her to give the answer.

Nel looked back at Aizen and said nervously, "Nel wants to stay with Ichigo." Aizen smiled at finally getting the answer.

"Alright then, please come with me." Aizen led them out of the meeting room, then down the hall to Ichigo's and Brielle's room. He opened the door for them and they went inside.

~end of flash back~

* * *

"After we got in, he told us to stay in this room till he got back and he wants you to do the same." Pesche got done explaining what happened. Ichigo was gaping at why Aizen let the three stay with them, and Brielle is confused with the last part of Pesche's story.

"What did he mean 'until I get back,' get back from what?" asked Brielle.

"I don't know." Brielle sighed at Pesche's answer. Ichigo got out of his shock, realizing what his sister just asked.

"Do you think he's going to destroy Karakura Town?!" Ichigo asked worriedly. Brielle's eyes widened from realization.

"Okay, that door is going down!" Brielle charged at the door with a loud bang, but nothing happened. Brielle is holding her head in pain.

"Brielle, are you okay?" asked Ichigo. Brielle nodded her head 'yes' before she tried again with _reiatsu_, but still nothing happened.

"What. The. HECK!" Brielle said angrily. Nel, Pesche, and Dondochakka hid behind Ichigo.

"Brielle, try to calm down." Ichigo said a little scared. "I'll try to break the door down this time." Ichigo looked for Zangetsu. "Uh – oh, I don't see Zangetsu anywhere." Both Brielle and Ichigo started to panic.

* * *

Ichigo is pacing back and forth, trying to think of a way out of the room. Brielle is just sitting on the bed also thinking.

"Agh! Come on! How hard is it to get out of here!" Ichigo exclaimed. Brielle got off the bed and went to the door. She put a paw on the door and was deep in thought.

"Hm, I hate to say it, but…the door is made out of sekkiseki and is also dragon proof." Ichigo looked at Brielle in disbelief.

"Please tell me you're kidding." Brielle looked back at Ichigo.

"Why would I kid about something like that?" Brielle replied, wishing she really was kidding. Ichigo wanted to punch something, but stopped when he thought of something.

"Is the door fire proof?" Brielle shook her head no. "Then how about you breathe fire on the door?" Ichigo suggested. Brielle put an ear on the door and knocked on it – it made a deep sound.

"The door is too thick – by the time it melts, the town would be destroyed." Brielle replied sadly.

Ichigo sighed, "There has to be something we can do." Brielle was thinking again.

"I could try and see if I can send telepathy to one of our friends." Brielle suggested. Ichigo looked at her, then nodded his head, telling her to try it. Brielle put the tip of her claws on her forehead, trying to get a hold of someone, but is was no use. The sekkiseki door was not letting it through. "It's no use, I forgot about the sekkiseki door." Ichigo and Brielle sighed, not knowing what to do.

* * *

~meanwhile~

Aizen stepped out of the Garganta with Gin and Kaname. In front of them are the 13 court guard squads. Aizen sent his best espada at the captains. Gin and Kaname also joined the fight.

The head captain and Aizen are facing each other. The head captain Yamamoto glared at Aizen and said in an angry tone, "Why would you destroy your niece and nephew's home town?"

"My niece and nephew? Please, I don't think of them as that." Aizen said. Yamamoto stared at Aizen a little confuses of what Aizen meant by that. Aizen saw his confusion and explained, "I think of them as my own son and daughter that have been long departed."

"Then why destroy their town if you care about them that much!?" Yamamoto asked furiously, not understanding Aizen motives.

"They deserve better than this town." Aizen replied. Yamamoto glared at him for a moment, then charged at him.

What Yamamoto didn't know was that he was fighting an illusion. Gin came up to the real Aizen, and opened a senkaimon.

* * *

~back with Ichigo and Brielle~

Ichigo was looking around the room since he had nothing better to do. In the room was a bed, a small window, another door where the bathroom was located, and a desk with a laptop on it. 'Wait, a laptop?' Ichigo thought while looking at it. He looked to his sister, who was on the bed talking to Nel, then he looked back at the laptop, then back to her. Ichigo just got a thought at that moment. "Hey, Brielle."

Brielle looked up to Ichigo when she heard his call. "Yeah?"

Ichigo points to the laptop. "Take a look at this." Brielle went over to the desk and saw the laptop.

"Okay, and what of it?"

"Well, I was thinking you could do some hacking." Ichigo said with a smirk. Brielle was not sure what he was talking about at first, but then, she understood, and was smirking evilly at the idea. She opened the laptop and turned it on, and when it came on, she realized it was new.

"Sweet!" Brielle exclaimed.

To be continued...

* * *

**Aizen is such a good little actor, isn't he?**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

"_Sweet!" Brielle exclaimed._

Ichigo didn't understand her exclaim. "What is it?" he questioned her with a confused look.

"The darn thing is new." Brielle replied with a big smile.

"Okay, why is that making you so happy?"

"Because, I don't have to hack in to it." Ichigo realized what that meant.

"You mean this is the first time it's been turned on?" Ichigo asked.

Brielle nodded her head. "Yeah, which is okay with me." She said happily.

Ichigo is now confused. "Why would Aizen leave a new laptop?" Brielle looked at him and guessed. "It's for when we're board; Aizen, I guess was nice enough to leave this here so we didn't go crazy." Brielle explained.

"How would you know that?" Ichigo questioned. Brielle stopped and looked thoughtful.

"I don't know, I just guessed." Ichigo sighed. "Oh well, who cares? Now…," Brielle has a creepy evil smirk on her face. Ichigo, Nel, and everyone else had chills go up their spines. "Time to get hacking." Brielle finished.

Pesahe and Dondochakka whispered to Ichigo, "She is scarier then Lord Aizen." Ichigo gave them a surprised look

"I'm in!" Brielle said proudly.

"You are? That was fast." Ichigo replied, running over to her. "So what do you have?" Ichigo asked

"Well let's see…" Brielle looks through the files. "Oh, here is a file about the Oken." Brielle said

"What does it say?" Ichigo asked.

Brielle reads through the file with eyes the size of dinner plates.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked concerned. Brielle points at the screen. Ichigo reads what is on it and his eyes widened. "Does this mean what I think it means?" Ichigo asked shocked.

"Yes, Aizen is not going to destroy our town because there is no need to. He found where the Oken is in Soul Society." Brielle replied.

* * *

~With Aizen and Gin~

When Aizen and Gin got into Soul Society, they hid their spirit energy so not to be found. They got to the 1st division barracks; Aizen had Gin keep watch, so he could look in Yamamoto's offices.

He went to the desk and opened one of the drawers, and inside was a golden box. Aizen opened the box and inside was the Oken. He took it and went back to Gin.

"Did you get it?" Aizen looked up to see Gin's questioning expression.

"Yes, I did." Aizen replied, and used the Oken to summon a gate. The gate was gold and in the middle was a red phoenix. "Let's go, Gin."

"Right behind you, Sosuke." Gin and Aizen went through the gate only to come out with only an empty throne room.

* * *

~With Ichigo and Brielle~

"WHY WOULD AIZEN LOOK FOR THE OKEN, I THOUGHT HE WAS THE BAD GUY?!" Ichigo yelled not understanding anything about Aizen's motives.

Brielle, Nel, and Nel's brothers had their ears covered because of Ichigo's yelling. "Calm down Ichi, yelling the question is not going to give you the answer." Brielle said calmly, hoping it would calm her brother down.

"Bwielle's wight Ishigo." Nel said, making a cute face.

Brielle picked Nel up in front of her so Nel can be at eye level with Ichigo. "How can you not calm down with that cute face?" Brielle said with an innocent smile. Ichigo looked at Nel and sighed in defeat. "Brielle," Brielle _hmm-ed_ questioningly. "You are evil." Ichigo finished.

Brielle just smiled at him and said, "I know, and I'm proud of it." Ichigo was about to say something when a click from the door stopped him.

To be continued :3

* * *

**I know this one is a little on the short side, but at least it's there, right?^^**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own Bleach, I only own myself(Brielle)**

* * *

**4**

"Oh, there you two are. We thought you were dead for a moment." On the other side of the door was Uryu and Renji.

"Ohh," Brielle, Ichigo, Nel, and her brothers, all sighed in relief. "We thought you were someone else."

Uryu pushed up his glasses and cleared his throat. "So, how did you get captured?"

"Aizen distracted us while Gin and…that blind guy, snuck up on us and knocked us out." Ichigo said with a dark expression.

"Ha! I can't believe you got captured so easily!" The moment Renji said that, Brielle's claws were at his throat.

"You want to run that by us again?" Ichigo was the one who spoke.

Renji got pale and shook his head 'no'.

"Good, Brielle you can take your claws away from his throat now." Ichigo told her and she did.

Uryu sighed and said, "We should go and find Orihime."

"Good idea, but give me a second." Brielle said and went to the laptop and found a case for it. She put the laptop in it and took it with her. "Okay, now we can go."

Renji and Uryu decided not to ask where she got a laptop from.

* * *

Ichigo and his friends (along with Nel and her brothers) are running down the halls of Las Noches. They were trying to find Orihime's spirit energy, but like with Uryu and Renji when they found Ichigo and his soul sister, they didn't feel they're spirit energy ether. They just thought that maybe Orihime was behind the door, but as you can tell, she wasn't.

"Great, how are we suppose to find her if we can't find her reiatsu anywhere!?" Exclaimed Ichigo.

"It's just like before with you two." Renji spoke up. "Me and Uryu just guessed when we unlocked your door." When Renji was finished, Brielle got an idea on how they guessed.

"So all we have to do is find a lock door. Thank god we didn't run into any doors yet." Ichigo was glad that his soul sister came up with an idea on how to find Orihime. Brielle saw what was on her soul brothers face and quickly added, "That's not a good idea at all, because that means we have to look at EVERY door we find!" Brielle yelled at the last part of her sentence.

"Oh, I didn't think about that." Ichigo thought himself an idiot.

"Come on Ichigo, I know you got a brain in that head of yours. I'm starting to think you act dumb in front of your friends." Brielle said to her brother while shaking her head from side to side.

"Oh, so he DOES have a brain in that little head of his?" Uryu said with an amused smirk on his face.

"Hey, are you calling me- what's that?" Ichigo stopped complaining when something caught his eye.

Everyone stopped running and followed Ichigo's gaze. In front of their path was a humanoid creature. At first they thought it was an arrancar, but that changed when Brielle said, "Oh shoot, what is a _demon _doing here?" she said nervously.

Renji started to get a little pale. "Guys, we should run, like now." He said just as nervously as Brielle.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Brielle said and grabbed Ichigo, Nel, and pesche, while Renji grabbed Uryu, and dondochakka, and ran away. Feeling the eyes of the demon on them.

To be continued…

* * *

**Darn, this is even shorter than the last one. *sigh* Oh well, at least it's there. I promise to make the next chapter longer!**

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this; please review!^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do NOT own Bleach, I only own myself(Brielle)**

* * *

**5**

"So, um did you find anything?" Ichigo hesitated to say.

Brielle looked at him with an innocent smile. "How about you shut up so I can concentrate, or do you want me to throw you out there with that demon, _or_ do you want to be in a dark room by yourself with me in it while I have my reiatsu all over the place and play 'Cat and Mouse'?" Ichigo became so white, you would have thought it was his hollow. He shook his head and ran as fast as he could to the furthest corner in the room."That's what I thought." Then she went back to looking through files on the laptop to find out what was going on with the demon and why it was here.

"Okay, can one of you guys explain to me what happened?" Rukia asked, because they didn't finish telling her what happened when they ran into the demon.

Uryu is the one that explains what happened.

* * *

~flash back~

Ichigo and his friends were running down a different hallway to try and get away from the demon. On their way was a door that they didn't see, so they almost ran right past it. The door opened and a tail came out of it and grabbed them just as they were about to run right past, and dragged them in. They tried to protest, but the creature that grabbed them, shushed them. As they were being quiet they heard footsteps going down the hall they were just in. They waited till they were gone to turn and look at the one that saved them. It was Ulquiorra, the 4th espada, in his final resurreccion form.

"Ulquiorra!?" Shouted Ichigo. "What are you doing, why did you save us, and why are you in your resurreccion form!?" Brielle and Uryu, both hit him over the head. "OW, what was that for?"

"Will you shut up, do you want that thing to find us!?" Brielle and Uryu whispered in unison.

"Oh!" Ichigo quickly covered his mouth with his hands. They stayed quiet to see if the demon was coming back.

When they didn't hear anything, they let out a sigh of relief. "But Ichigo does have a point. Why did you save us?" Renji asked, remembering what Ichigo asked before getting hit over the head.

"I was ordered to find the remaining intruders and bring them to the sekkiseki room that Orihime Inoue is in, so the demons do not find them, and if Ichigo kurosaki and his soul sister somehow got out of their room, to do the same with them."Ulquiorra explained.

"Okay, but why are you in your resurrecction form?" Brielle asked.

"Lord Aizen allowed the espada from number 4 down to go into their true form. Lord Aizen ordered me and the rest of the espada here, to be in our resurrecction form, so we can protect Las Noches and everyone in it. That includes you seven and the rest of the intruders." Ulquiorra answered.

"Did you find our friends, and are they safe?" Ichigo asked eagerly.

"Yes, I found them, and they are in the room with the woman." If you listen closely, you can hear that Ulquiorra was getting annoyed with all the questions. Brielle and Ichigo heard it, so they just told him to lead the way.

~end of flash back~

* * *

"Me and Renji really didn't trust how Ichigo and Brielle just let Ulquiorra bring us here, but Ichigo said that he and Brielle have really good instincts, so they trust them and they said that we should too." Uryu finished the story on how they got away from the demon.

"Mine and Chad's stories are basically the same." Rukia sighed, then looked over to Brielle, who was on the computer. "Where did she get a laptop from?" She asked, she then saw Ichigo. "And why is Ichigo hiding in a corner?"

"I think you should ask Ichigo those questions, because he was most likely there when she got it." Replied Renji, scratching the side of his chin with one finger.

Rukia made an unamused face at Ichigo for looking scared and hiding in a corner. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder; he jumped a little. "Why are you hiding?" She asked.

He looked at her with big fear-filled eyes. "You do not want to be in a dark room by yourself with Brielle in it." He said, fear clearly in his voice.

Rukia looked confused. "Why?"

"Because her reiatsu feels dark - darker then black, darker then a void. It feels like fear itself; its claws are digging into your very soul and will _never _let you go." Ichigo wrapped his arms around himself and is now shaking violently. "And it just gets darker, colder, it becomes the darkness itself. Even the room looks darker; and do you know what she does while you're feeling this? She growls low - so quiet you can just hear her, and she will even attack you, but you can't see her, because the room is a void of blackness." When Ichigo finished, he yelped and ran to Chad, hoping he would protect him.

Rukia and the rest of her friends, all heard what Ichigo said and are now standing there with wide - confused eyes. "But didn't Brielle fight before?" Orihime asked.

"I have, just not in front of you guys." Brielle herself answered. "Oh, by the way, I think I found what I was looking for."

To be continued...

* * *

**Well I think I did a good job at explaining what Brielle's(my) reiatsu feels like.**

**Ichi:*shiver* Yeah you did. Have I ever told you I _hate_ your training methods?**

**enjali/brielle: Yes you did. Like a thousand times.**

**Ichi: I'LL SAY IT AS MANY TIMES AS I WANT!**

**enj/bri: But, they are effective. Have you been afraid of anyone so far?**

**Ichi:*thinking* No, besides you.**

**enj/bri: Then it means it's working :). Please review! ^^**

**Ichi:*whispers* Don't fall for the innocent act.**

**enj/bri: Hm, did you say something?**

**Ichi: NO! *runs out of the room***


	6. Chapter 6

**I do NOT own Bleach, I only own myself(Brielle)**

* * *

**6**

Everyone in the room went over to Brielle, so she can tell them what's going on. Ichigo acted like nothing happened and came over with them. He stood right next to his sister so he can look at the computer screen. "Okay, let's see what you've found." Ichigo said more to himself then to Brielle.

What was on the screen wasn't much. Just how many humanoid demons are in Las Noches, and how many non-humanoid demons are with them. "Hm, there also seems to be something about the Soul King in this file too." Brielle said thoughtfully.

"Will one of you guys tell us what's going on?" Renji said, getting impatient. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

Brielle and Ichigo looked behind themselves really quickly. "Holy shoot, I forgot you were there." Brielle said.

"What she said." Ichigo agreed with her.

"Just tell us what's going on." Ulquiorra said. "Lord Aizen didn't tell us everything about the demons. Said Brielle Kurosaki could tell us."

The room that everyone is in, is big. It needed to be to hold the 4th, 6th, and 8th espada, and Ichigo, his soul sister, and his friends in it.

Brielle looked at Ulquiorra with a questioning look on her face. "How did Aizen know I would be able to tell you that?" Ichigo looked at the espada as well. How did Aizen know that?

"That's why he left a new laptop in the first place. He knew that Ms. Kurosaki would be able to hack into his main computer." Szayelaporro Granz said. "I, myself would of done it, but Lord Aizen gave us orders to get everyone to safety. But while doing so we lost some arrancar and espada to the demons." You could tell that Szayel was a little disappointed, that he wasn't the one to find out what was fully going on.

"Okay, but how did Aizen know I could hack?" Brielle asked, not liking that someone - other than Ichigo - knew about her ability to heck into every computer she can get her claws on.

The espada looked at one another, than back to Brielle. "We don't know, you'll have to ask him that one; he didn't tell us.

Brielle and her brother sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll stop asking questions." Brielle made a mental note to ask Aizen 'nicely' later. "Me and Ichigo will tell you what is going on now." The black dragon looked at Ichigo. "You can start." She said.

"Okay well, it says that there are three humanoid demons in Las Noches, and they each have five non-humanoid demons with them. The humanoid demons are called Dark Develins, and the non-humanoid demons are called Develiouses; going by rank. But their actual strength is unknown." Ichigo read what was on the screen.

"There are five classes of demons. Imps, Greadons, Develiouses, Dark Develins, and Arch-Demons. Imps being the weakest and Arch-Demons being the strongest." Brielle took over.

"Now the part about the Soul King. It says that a demon long ago tried to kill the Soul King, because he wanted more power. He want to rule over everything - Hell, Soul society, Hueco Mundo, and the World of the Living. He wanted to enslave all the creatures in the three worlds with the help of his demon minions." Said Ichigo.

"But he didn't succeed, because another demon stopped him. The new demon fought him and won and tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen. So the new demon didn't have a choice and killed him." Said Brielle.

"The demon that won the fight apologized to the Soul King. The Soul King didn't need to forgive him, because he didn't do anything wrong and that he saved him and the balance. The demon bowed in respect and went back to Hell." Ichigo finished.

Brielle and Ichigo looked back at everyone and they almost laughed. Everyone's eyes were so wide they look like they will fall out, and their jaw must be dislocated, because it's on the floor. Uryu and Szayel were the first to get out of their shock. "So does that mean that the demons are trying to kill the Soul King again, and Aizen is not?" Uryu asked. Brielle say that she found something about Aizen going to save the king, not kill him.

"But why couldn't Aizen just tell us that!?" Rukia demanded.

"Because people believed it was a legend, not real. Aizen couldn't say, 'I got to go to the Soul Palace to save the Soul King from demons.' Would you've believed him?" Ichigo stated, knowing that no one would.

"No." Rukia said after some thought. Renji nodded his head in agreement.

"But, why tell us now?" Orihime asked.

"Because we already ran into demons." Ichigo and Brielle said in unison.

Everyone looked at one another and sighed. Chad was about to say something when a loud bang hit the door. Someone or something was trying to get in.

* * *

**Okay, Greadon, develious, and dark develin are all made up. Greadon is a mix of great and demon, develious is a mix of devil and rebellious (my mom came up with that one), and dark develin, I have no idea, my mom came up with that one too.**

**Ichi: That better not be a de-**

**enj/bri: DON'T SAY IT!**

**Ichi: It is!?**

**enj/bri: Hey it could be a hollow or an arrancar trying to get in, right?**

**Ichi: -_- I'll believe _that_ in the next chapter. *sigh***

**enj/bri: Anyway, please review! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter will be all Aizen. But the next we'll go back to Ichigo. Sorry about that cliffhanger! :3**

**I don't own Bleach, I only own myself(Brielle).**

* * *

**7**

Aizen and Gin looked around the empty throne room, not seeing anyone.

"Where are they?" Asked Gin. But the moment he asked, there was an explosion coming from outside.

Both of them ran to the window to look. Outside they saw 6 Imps, 3 Develiouses, 2 Dark Develins, and 1 Arch-Demon. They also saw the Royal Guard protecting the Soul King. They must of tried to get him out of here before the demons showed up.

Aizen and Gin jumped out the window so they could get there faster and join in the fight. Gin was the first to act. "Shoot to kill, Shinso!" Three of the Imps have been killed, the other three saw it and got away. But this also caught the other demons attentions.

The demons looked over and saw the newcomers. When Aizen saw that they were looking at him, he raised his Zanpakuto and said quietly, "Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu." Once he said that, he made the remaining demons look like them - except for the Arch-demon, and made themselves look like the demons.

The three remaining Imps and the rest of the demon have been killed rather easily with the Arch-Demon's help - even if he doesn't know it. Once they've been killed, Aizen took down the illusion.

The Arch-Demon looked around at all the dead demons, than looked back at the soul reapers. The demon ran straight for Aizen.

Aizen blocked the attack. He shove the demon away from himself so he could get behind the creature and try to stab him in the back. But the demon was fast and was able to dodge it. Once the demon landed, he went to attack Aizen again, but he forgot the others in his rage. "Bankai, Kamishini no Yari."

The demon didn't have time to dodge and got struck in a lung. The demon fell to the ground, but he wasn't dead. He got up slowly and opened a gate back to Hell, but he was stopped short when Aizen asked, "Why did you attack the Soul King?"

The Arch-Demon look at him. "My Lord wishes him captured so he himself can kill him." He answered, than stepped through the gate.

When the gate closed, Aizen looked at the Soul King and the Royal Guard. "So, where do you plan on going, because I don't think this place is safe anymore. At least by yourselves." He asked.

"No you're right, it isn't safe here anymore." Said the Soul King himself. "Soul Society has already been overrun by demons, and I can't go to the World of the Living - the humans would die in my presence. The only place left is Hueco Mundo. Most of the demons there have already left; all there is, is one Dark Develin." He finished.

Gin looked at Aizen with concern. Aizen saw the look and asked what's wrong. "You don't think it found where Ichi-berry is, do you?" Gin asked.

Aizen's eyes widened. He needed to get back, now!

Soul King was one step ahead of him and already opened a Garganta. The moment it was open, they all went in.

When they got to Hueco Mundo, they went straight for the room Aizen and Gin left Ichigo and his soul sister in. But when they got there, the door was open and they weren't in the room.

Out of nowhere they heard what sounded like a roar, right after they heard an explosion. They ran for the room that Orihime was in before Aizen left. When they got there, they saw the Dark Develin fighting Brielle. The demon, and the walls were covered in burns; some of the well became lava. Before the fight could continue, the Soul King killed the Dark Develin by using Kido.

When the demon fell to the ground, he became nothing but ash, Brielle breathed fire to get rid of it.

To be continued...

* * *

**I know, it's short, and the fight scene sucked. But it was my first one, so go easy on me.**

**Ichi: For a first time it's not that bad.**

**enj/bri: It sucked and you know it! D'X**

**Ichi: Like you said it was your first try. *pats me on the back***

**Aizen: Is she okay?**

**Ichi: She thinks the fight scene sucked.**

**enj/bri: Most fight scenes are longer than that. A LOT LONGER!**

**Aizen: *walks over to me* Think of it this way. If the fight was too long, Ichigo would have been dead.**

**Ichi: He's got a point. By the way, I was right. That was a demon.**

**enj/bri: Yeah, it was. :)**

**Gin: *watches from the other side of the room and turns to the viewers* Please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do NOT own Bleach, I only own myself(Brielle).**

**"talking" 'thinking' /telepathy/**

* * *

**8**

_Recap: Chad was about to say something when a loud bang hit the door. Someone or something was trying to get in._

A second bang hit the door and then they heard something that sounded like scratching. They all tried to stay quiet, but on the third Orihime and Nel cried out in surprise and fear. Uryu and Ichigo hurried to cover their mouths, but it was too late, the demon heard them. The banging got louder as the demon tried desperately to knock the door down.

"Well, I'm not going to wait for Aizen to show up to get rid of it." Brielle sighed, "I may as well do it myself." Brielle said.

Ichigo whipped his head around to look at her. "WHAT! No you can't! We don't know how strong that thing is, and your reiatsu would make everyone here pass out from fear or go into shock!" He was panicking. He knows that if she went to full power, he himself - who is being trained not to fear it - would freeze in fear. He only just got to the half way point. His soul sister's reiatsu is two times as big as his own.

Brielle looked at him with a blank look. "Not unless I go out there and you shut the door behind me. You didn't forget that this room is made out of sekkiseki, did you?"

"Oh yeah, I did forget." Ichigo face-palmed, feeling like an idiot.

"Okay then." Brielle grabbed Ichigo and dragged him toward the door. "I need you to open the door and shut it when I tell you to, got it?" She instructed.

He nodded his head and prepared to open the door. Brielle had her mouth open just a little and her spirit energy started to build up. Ichigo was looking at her and saw that in the back of her throat was glowing white. All of a sudden she throw her head back, Ichigo heard her voice in his head. /Now!/ He opened the door as fast as he could, and the moment it did she let loose powerful, bright white flames. The demon that was on the other side went flying back, hitting the wall. Brielle ran out the door and Ichigo closed it behind her. He looked back at everyone to see if they were okay. Everyone was pale, shivering, and gasping for breath like they were trying to calm down after seeing the devil (Ulquiorra's was just wide-eyed). Ichigo sighed and shook his head. That wasn't even the half way point. Brielle only build up enough power to push the demon back.

* * *

The demon got up covered in burns; it glared at Brielle, she can see the anger in it's eyes. The attack itself wasn't powerful enough to push it back, what made the demon jump back was the heat from the flames. Brielle knew the power level was not going to be enough and that is why she used white fire. But she needed reiatsu to make that flame.

The dragon and the demon started to circle each other and take the other in. The demon's skin was white and scaled, it had gold on red eyes, saber like teeth, long claws, and a reptilian like tale. This was the same demon that Brielle, Ichigo, and their friends ran into.

The black and red dragon let out a powerful roar that brought her a little over the half way point. The demon charged at her, but half way there Brielle breathed white fire again, this time much more powerful and focus. The flame shot out like a beam. The demon was barely able to dodge to the right, loosing it's left arm, but the fire didn't stop there, it slammed into the wall behind the white creature; parts of the wall turning into lava.

A little bit later, after she did that, Aizen, Gin, Soul King, and the five royal guards showed up. (You all know the rest.)

* * *

After the Dark Develin was killed, Brielle looked over at who killed the thing. She only recognized Gin and Aizen, she doesn't know who the others are. So she looks at them and waits for her instincts to tell her. She feels like she can trust them; they're not giving off bad vibes.

Brielle takes a deep breath and lowers her reiatsu to near nothing. She goes the door and knocks on it. "It's safe, you guys can come out now." Brielle called. "Oh, and Aizen's back." She finished, remembering that Aizen told no one to come out until he got back.

The door opened, and only Ichigo stepped out and looked around. "Where did the demon go?" He questioned, looking back at his sister.

"Dead. When demons die they turn to ash, but I don't think your soul sister wanted to take a chance." A man that wore a golden royal yukata made out of the finest silk with a red phoenix on the left side in the front and a bigger one on the back, was the one to answer.

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo.

To be continued...

* * *

**Well that was fun. I hope you guys enjoyed that! ^^ Oh, and the whole reiatsu being two times stronger thing, will be explained in later chapters. The same time as the soul sibling thing.**

**Ichi: I feel bad for the others.**

**enj/Bri: Calm down, that's why I didn't go all out. *patting Ichi on the back***

**Ichi: The only one that didn't look scared was Ulquiorra.**

**enj/bri: Well that's because he doesn't know what fear is. I never seen that man scared, shocked, but not scared.**

**Aizen &amp; Gin: She's right.**

**Ichi: What are you guys doing here?! o.0**

**Gin: Bri-chan invited us! ^^**

**Ichi: *mutter* Traitor.**

**enj/bri: *whispers* I heard that. -_-**

**Aizen: Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Bleach, I only own myself(Brielle).**

**telepathy /talking/**

* * *

**9**

_"Who are you?" Asked Ichigo._

A funny looking man with sunglasses came up to the orange haired teen. The man patted Ichigo on the shoulder like they were old friends. "Well Ichi-chan, right now that's not important. Let's wait till everyone is here; that way we won't have to repeat ourselves. Sound good, Ichi-chan?" Said the sunglasses wearing man.

Ichigo made a weird face that said, 'Why is this guy acting like we're old pals?' Then Ichigo realized what the funny haired man said. "Wait, 'Ichi-chan'? How did you know my name had Ichi in it?" He asked.

A big woman this time came up to the orange head and gave him a motherly smile. "We've known about you for a while, Ichigo-chan." The big woman said. Ichigo looked slightly worried. He didn't know these people, yet they known him for a while? The big woman saw this and said, "It's okay, Ichigo-chan. We'll explain why later."

Brielle - who has been quite till now - asked, "Did Aizen tell you his name?" Ichigo face-palmed, muttering inwardly to himself, 'Why didn't I think of that?'

/Because you were taken by surprised./ Brielle telepathically told him.

The man that looked like a king looked over to the black and red dragon. "No, I did. You see I'm the Soul King, so I know everything and everyone in the three worlds. And these five with us, are my royal guard." Brielle's and Ichigo's eyes widen. They looked at each other. /Did you see that coming?/ Asked Ichigo. /No, I didn't./ Replied Brielle.

Before anything else could be said. There was a blast of reiatsu coming from somewhere in the huge palace.

"Oh, looks like everyone made it." After Aizen said that, he went to the door that Ichigo came out of and opened it. "You guys _can_ come out now. We need to go to the meeting room." Then he looked back at Ichigo, to Brielle, then to the Soul King and his guard, and told them to follow, along with everyone else.

* * *

When they got to the meeting room (which is actually the throne room). They found some of the captains from the Gotei 13 and the 1st and 3rd espada along with their fraccion and Kaname Tosen. Before any of them could go back to fighting, the Soul King stopped them. The captains from the Gotei 13 were surprised to see him here, but they listened to his orders. But...that wasn't all.

"Ichi-nii, Bri-chan!" Two little girls said in unison and are running right for Ichigo and Brielle.

The orange head and the black dragon, were in shock to see their sisters. Who wouldn't? They are in Hueco Mundo for crying out loud! "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!?" The soul siblings said in sync. Hugging them back and not, and I mean NOT, letting anyone near them.

"Some man wearing a stripped hat brought us." Said Karin.

/Remind me to kill Kisuke later./ Ichigo said in a very dark tone to Brielle.

/Mind if I help?/ Asked the black dragon. Ichigo nodded his head 'yes'.

"Ichi-nii, what are you and Bri-chan saying? You know we don't like it when you two use telepathy to keep secrets from us." Said Yuzu with a pouting face.

"Nothing you need to worry about. We were just saying something like having a friendly chit chat with that man you said." Brielle half lied.

"Oh, okay." Said the light haired twin. But the black haired one knew that Brielle and Ichigo were going to kill the hat man.

"Itsygo, who are they?" Nel asked, looking at Karin and Yuzu.

"These two are my little sisters." Ichigo looked around at everyone. "No one is to harm them. If I see one scratch on them, you'll have to deal with BOTH me and Brielle!" Exclaimed Ichigo.

Urahara walked up to them. "Don't worry, Ichigo-san. I wouldn't bring them here if I knew they could be harmed." Told the green, stripped hat wearing man.

"Why is everyone here? Better yet, how did you get them to come here in the first place?" Asked Renji. "And who the heck are you guys?" The red haired man pointed to the Soul King and his guard.

"Wait, if my sisters are here, than where is goat-face?" Asked Ichigo.

Aizen was about to answer him, when he saw Isshin sneaking up on the orange haired teen and the dragon. The Soul king also saw this. They both sighed, "Isshin leave my nephew and niece/grandchildren alone." They were not amused. Since they said that at the same time, the soul siblings didn't catch what they said.

Ichigo and Brielle looked behind them and saw that Isshin was indeed sneaking up on them again.

Isshin looked at Aizen and the Soul king, and sighed, "But they'll get weak if I don't keep them on their toes." Ichigo's father whined.

"By attacking them? Isshin, I'm questioning how you're my older brother, when you act like a three year old! Yuzu is more mature than you, and she is eleven!" Aizen yelled at his brother.

"Son, calm down." The Soul king put his hand on his son's shoulder, when he said that. He looked over to his other son. "But he does have a point, Isshin. You're my son, act like it." Everyone else in the room is in shock that Aizen is the Soul kings _son_.

The king looked over to his grandchildren, seeing that Yuzu looked happy to have found out that she has more relatives. Karin looked like she didn't really care about it, she just wanted to know who they were. But Ichigo and Brielle, they didn't look to good. Their skin is to pale to the point they look dead (or scales in Brielle case), their eyes look like they're going to fall out of their sockets, their jaw is having a date with the floor; yeah, they look like they are doing fine...NOT!

'Aizen's my uncle? Aizen is my uncle? AIZEN IS MY UNCLE!?' Ichigo and Brielle thought, couldn't believe what they were hearing. They must of heard wrong, right? Right?

Aizen goes up to them. "I guess you would be in shock, not surprising. But yes, I'm your uncle. Sorry I didn't tell-" He couldn't finish, because he had to catch Ichigo, and the Soul king was quick to catch Brielle.

The soul siblings' vision started to go dark. The last thing they heard were their name being called by their friends, before they passed out cold in Aizen's and the Soul king's hold.

To be continued...

* * *

**Ichigo's full reaction will be in the next chapter! He was just in so much shock from Aizen not being a bad guy, to demons actually existing, to his sisters being there, to than learning Aizen is his uncle, and the Soul King his Grandfather (even though he didn't quit hear that part), all in one day. Imagine that happening to you. You pass out too.**

**Gin: Yeah they would.**

**enj/bri: Wait, where's Ichi?**

**Gin: Oh, he's right there.**

**Ichi: *out cold***

**enj/bri: Why is he asleep?**

**Gin: He really passed out when he learned Aizen is his uncle in this fanfic.**

**enj/bri: o_0 I never told him?**

**Gin: Guess not. :)**

**enj/bri: Oops. Remind me to apologize to him when he wakes up, will ya? ^^'**

**Gin: No problem! ^^**

**enj/bri: Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well I hope you guys are liking the story so far, because this is the first story I have EVER written. I've never written anything really before. Well, I did write a little comic thing that I need to get back to. So yeah, like I said, I hope you like it, and I hope I got a lot of things right. Anyway, on with the story! ^^**

**I don't own Bleach, I only own myself(Brielle)**

* * *

**10**

"Ichigo! Brielle!" Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and Nel all shouted. They all ran up to them, but they stopped when the Soul king raised his hand.

"They're fine, they just passed out from shock; no need to worry." His assured them.

"We should bring them to the infirmary anyway, because Brielle did fight a demon. I want to make sure she is alright." Aizen suggested.

Someone from the crowd spoke up, "Wait, what in the world is going on?" It was Toshiro Hitsugaya.

One of the members of the royal guard - a woman with a gold thing on her head - (I don't know what it is) stepped up. "We'll explain later. Right now, we have to wait for everyone else to show up. That way we don't have to repeat the story." The woman looked around. "Also, there seems that some people are injured; so I think the ones that need healing should also go to the infirmary."

"There are two infirmaries. I and my father will bring the soul siblings to the smaller one that is near the actual meeting room." Aizen looked over to Gin. "Gin, lead the injured soul reapers and Arrancar to the main infirmary." After that was said, Aizen and the Soul king started to walk out of the throne room. But Ichigo's friends ran up to them again.

"Wait, can we come along too? Ichigo and Brielle are our friends. We want to be there when they wake up." Orihime asked with big pleading eyes.

The Soul king gave her a warm smile. "Of course you can." He said like how a father would to their child.

They all left the room and are on their way to the infirmary.

* * *

Ichigo and Brielle groaned when they tried to open their eyes, but got an eye-full of bright light.

"Hey guys, they're waking up!" A male's voice called out. Ichigo and his soul sister opened their eyes again, that way they can locate the voice. Their eyes landed on their red headed friend, Renji. "Hey Ichigo, Brielle, how you feeling?" Renji asked, right at the time Rukia and everyone else came into view.

Ichigo sat up, holding his head. While Brielle just lifted hers. "Oh man, I just had the craziest nightmare ever." Said Ichigo. His sister nodding her head in agreement. "I dreamt that Sosuke Aizen was my uncle, and that he's from my dad's side of the family. Tell me that is not the craziest dream you have ever heard." Ichigo told his friends of what he _thought_ was a dream.

Renji and Rukia looked at each other, than back at the soul siblings. "Um, well..., that wasn't a dream. Aizen is really you uncle, and not _only _that, but the Soul king is also you grandfather." Rukia said with a bit of hesitation.

Ichigo and Brielle were wide-eyed again; they miss the part that the _Soul king _is their grandfather, because they were in too much shock with finding out about Aizen.

"What the heck?! Why didn't our father tell us this? It would of been nice to know that the man that nearly cut you in half, was your uncle!" Ichigo stopped his ranting for a moment. "Wait, since Aizen is my uncle, why did he nearly cut me in half for?!" He shouted out the last part.

"I think you might want to ask _him_ that. I, on the other hand, want to know where our _father_ is." Brielle said in a deadly calm voice. Which had everyone in the room shiver, except for Ichigo.

The orange haired teen looked at his soul sister, wondering the same thing. "She's right. Where is my father?" He asked his friends.

"Um, I think he's in the meeting room with Aizen right now, right?" Renji looked back at the rest of their friends; they all nodded their heads yes.

They looked back to Ichigo and Brielle, well to where they use to be; they're gone now.

* * *

Isshin and Aizen were talking when the soul siblings came rushing in and tackling their father to the ground; but it wasn't for a hug. Ichigo throw Isshin into the wall, creating a crater. Brielle ran up to him and bit down onto him arm firmly, so she can slam him back down to the floor. The moment he hit the floor, the soul siblings started to punch/scratch their father to the point he became a bloody mess on the floor.

After they were done with Isshin, they turned to Aizen. Brielle was growling and baring her teeth, while Ichigo glared and balled his hands into fists. Aizen turned to face them, and waited for them to charge. The soul siblings attacked, but Aizen dodged them with ease. Ichigo and Brielle tried and tried and tried to beat their uncle to a bloody pulp, but failed to do so.

After 20 minutes, they fell to the floor from exhaustion and are now panting heavily.

Aizen walked up to them and looked them in the eyes. "Are you done?" He asked. The soul siblings just glared at him at first, then looked away, nodding. "I thought so." Aizen looked over to where Isshin is laying. "I can see why you attacked your father for not telling you about me and your grandfather, but why did you attack me?" Aizen asked, looking back to his niece and nephew.

Ichigo looked up at him with a glare. "Because you nearly cut me in half. Since you are my uncle, why did you do that?" Ichigo growled out.

Aizen looked at him with realization. "Oh, that. Well I could have killed you easily to tell you the truth. But I held back on purpose, the reason is obvious. I did it though, because I needed the demons to believe that you meant nothing to me." Aizen told them the truth.

"Demons? There weren't any demons in Soul Society. Not at that time at least." Brielle said with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"That's because they were in hiding at that moment. Because of that, the Soul Society is now overrun by them." A voice by the door answered. The voice belonged to the Soul king. "The rest of the captains are here. I had my royal guard bring them to the throne room." Said the Soul king.

"Alright then." Aizen went over to Isshin and kicked him lightly. "Isshin, I know your fine, you dealt with a lot worse." Aizen said with annoyance. Isshin stood up, while Brielle and Ichigo did the same. "Alright lets go."

To be continued...

* * *

**Done! I hope you guys liked it. Oh, by the way. Heavenly God helped me come up with the idea of Ichigo's reaction when he woke up.**

**Ichi: *groan* What happened?**

**Gin: Ichi-berry's up! :D**

**enj/bri: Oh, thanks Gin. Sorry Ichi, I thought I told you. ^^'**

**Ichi: (remembers what happened) -_- Next time, warn a guy. That way I don't pass out again.**

**enj/bri: Will do! ;)**

**Gin: Please review! :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Bleach, I only own myself(Brielle)**

* * *

**11**

Ichigo, Brielle, Aizen, Isshin, and Soul king showed up in the throne room where all the captains are. Ichigo looks around, he found his friends, they must have come here when he and his soul sister left. He also saw who they were waiting for, Byakuya Kuchiki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Retsu Unohana, Hanataro Yamada, Isane Kotetsu, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Yachiru Kusajishi. Ichigo wondered why they took so long, weren't they supposed to be with the others to begin with?

Aizen looked around to everyone to see if they're all there. When he saw that they were, he addressed them, "Now that everyone is here, we can get down to business." Aizen said calmly.

"Hold on, no one told us how we got here, what's going on, or who they are." The person that said this was, Ikkaku Madarame. At the last thing he said, he was pointing at the Soul king and the royal guard.

Kisuke Urahara stepped up. "Now, now, no need to panic," He is hiding his smile behind his fan. "I can explain how you guys got here, since it was me who did it." He whispered the last part. "But first, do you know of the story, the one where demons tried to kill the Soul king? Well, it's true." There were gasps throughout the entire room. "Yes, I know, it's a shocking discovery. Now demons in the story have returned, and are looking to kill the Soul king again; but this time for revenge." He finished telling everyone what was going on.

Everyone is in shock, they were saying stuff like, 'Demons are real?' Or, 'Demons are trying to kill the Soul king again?' Yamamoto silenced them, once they were quite he looked at the Soul king. "Is what he said true?" He asked. The Soul king nodded his head 'yes'. Yamamoto looked back over to Urahara. "How did you get us here?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Kisuke said in his cheerful tone. "I've created a device that is like a black hole; but unlike normal black holes, this one sucks up souls with high spiritual energy. Now the 'black hole' is actually a garganta, that is why you are here and not in Soul Society." Kisuke explained.

"Why aren't we in Soul Society?" Renji asked.

"Well, Renji, that is because the demons have the Soul Society overrun. They've been in hiding there for a few months now, slowly gathering." Replied Kisuke.

"How did they sneak past us!?" Demanded Sui-Fon. (Is that how you spell her name?)

"They hid in the shadows themselves." Brielle realized.

"Correct!" Said, Kisuke. "Now that I explained how you got here, I think introduction are in order." He looked over to the Soul king and his guard, as did everyone else

The Soul king stepped up. "My name is, Osamu, the Soul king." Introduced -now named- Osamu.

Next up was the big women with purple hair. "Some of you know me already, but to those who don't, my name is, Kirio Hikifune, Ruler of Grain, member of the royal guard." Introduced Hikifune.

Next was a bold man with a black beard and is wearing red prayer beads around his neck. "My name is, Ichibe Hyosube, High priest, commander of the royal guard. Call me monk though, because you might lose your voice." Introduced and warned Ichibe.

Next was a man with black hair in a regent hairstyle, with tapered sideburns. "My name is, Tenjiro Kirinji, Hot Spring Demon, member of the royal guard." Introduced Tenjiro.

Next up was the funny haired man with sunglasses that spoke to Ichigo before. "My name is, Oetsu Nimaiya, God of the Sword, also a member of the royal guard! Nice to meet cha!" Nimaiya introduced in a cheerful, carefree tone.

Last up was a young woman with black hair and a golden ornament that is in the shape of a crescent moon. "My name is, Senjumaru Shutara, Great Weave Guard, member of the royal guard." Introduced Shutara.

After they were done introducing themselves, everyone else were in shock; the Soul king and the royal guard are here and not in the Soul Palace. When the captains, lieutenants, and espada got out of their shock, they introduced themselves as well.

When all of this is done, Izuru Kira remembered something that Aizen said a while ago. "Um, Aizen, you called Ichigo and Brielle 'soul siblings', what is that?" Everyone looked over to Aizen, also wanting to know the answer.

"We'll explain that." Ichigo and Brielle said in unison. Brielle looked at everyone. "You might want to sit down for this, it's going to take awhile."

* * *

It has taken five minutes for everyone to find a mat, chair, or cushion to sit on. Once everyone was seated, Ichigo began. "Okay, we'll start with how normal soul siblings are formed." Ichigo sighed, "Okay, here we go." He mutter to himself. "Soul siblings are normally formed while in the cycle of rebirth. A human soul that is powerful, can bond with a spirit animal. The human soul and the spirit animal have to choose each other, but that's not a problem since they're drawn to each other. Once the soul and spirit find one another, that is when they make their bond. The bond is unbreakable, once it's formed, you are bound to that soul for all eternity." Ichigo paused, letting his words sink in. "Soul siblings are born together, they die together, and they're reborn together again. This process is repeated. The only way to break it, is to destroy their souls." After Ichigo was done, he took a deep breath.

"The spirit animal is two times stronger than the human soul. The reason is so the spirit animal can protect the human soul. If the human soul was killed, the spirit animal will die with them. This rule is not the same for the spirit animal, the spirit cannot die. When the human soul dies, the spirit animal takes the soul and finds a new family to be reborn into. Now this process takes hundreds of years. Back to the two time stronger thing; the spirit animal will let the soul fight all the time while the spirit watches. The spirit will only interfere when the soul is about to be killed, like...if the soul can no longer move or is losing too much blood, if that last part happened, the spirit does a hit and run and find a safe place to heal the soul's wounds." Brielle added a little more detail to the explanation.

"Wait, but you fought that demon like an hour ago, you didn't let Ichigo fight it." Renji stated.

"Ichigo didn't have Zangetsu - still doesn't - he would have died." Brielle replied. "Besides, I can fight with Ichigo. I just don't do it, because, well, you already know how powerful Ichigo is, imagine me." Brielle said in a matter-of-fact tone. Then she remembered something. "Oh yeah, almost forgot. While the soul grows in strength, so does the spirit. When the spirit stops growing, the soul can catch up; when that happens, it means that they hit their strength limit. They can't grow anymore." Brielle finished.

Everyone in the room was surprised, they didn't know that could happen in the cycle of rebirth, and that soul siblings can be so powerful, or was that just Ichgio and Brielle? But then, Orihime remembered something Ichigo said. "Wait, you said 'normal way'. Is there another way?"

Brielle shook her head. "No, mine and Ichigo's case was different." Brielle sighed, not knowing how to explain that without telling them a legend that is long forgotten.

"Have any of you heard of the legend, 'The Soul that has Awaken the Dark Dragon'?" Ichigo asked, almost everyone shook their heads 'no'.

"I have. It's a _very _old legend, I'm not surprised that not everyone knows it." Said Aizen. Osamu, his guard, and Yamamoto nodded their heads in agreement. They have also heard of the legend.

"What is 'The Soul that has Awaken the Dark Dragon', and how do you two know it, if it's so old?" Isshin asked while looking at the soul siblings.

The soul siblings sighed, "Well, how about we just tell you the story, and you can try to figure it out how we know it. How does that sound?" Asked the black and red dragon.

Everyone agreed to that. Then the soul siblings started to tell them the story.

To be continued...

* * *

_'The Soul that has Awaken the Dark Dragon' _**This is what the next chapter is going to be called. I was going to put it in this chapter, but decided not to. I want this part to be like a mini story, if you know what I mean. So I hope my chapters are getting better, and I hope you like this one! ^^**

**P.S. Osamu means ruler.**

**Ichi: Wait, you're not putting the legend in this chapter? Why?**

**enj/bri: I want cliffhangers, and this is long enough.**

**Ichi: There is another reason, isn't there?**

**enj/bri: ...I've been wanting to name a chapter. ^^'**

**Ichi: Oh yeah, you've been wanting to do that. By the way, keeping this legend away from them for a week, is a little evil. Some of the viewers are going to want to know how this legend is going to be like.**

**enj/bri: Well...then...I'll be slightly more evil. :3 I've read a lot of fanfics, and I never read one that sound even close to this legend that I have in mind.**

**Ichi: *shiver* Please review... *sneak out of the room, before I see him***


	12. The Soul that has Awaken the Dark Dragon

**I don't own Bleach, I only own myself(Brielle)**

* * *

**12**

_'The Soul that has Awaken the Dark Dragon'_

_When souls die, they go to the cycle of rebirth. This even happens with animals as well; normal animals you see every day, as well as mythical animals like dragons, werewolves, phoenixes, you name it._

_There is this one young human soul that was born one day in the living world, but the child died shortly after. People say it was from a heart failure, but this is not true. The child - that was a little boy - died, because his reiatsu was to powerful for his body to handle. So his soul went back to the cycle. The young soul tried to be born into the world, but never could; he always dies shortly after birth. But one day, he gave up. When he died again, he didn't go back to the cycle of rebirth. The young soul instead, went into a different world; a world known to be feared. The World of Darkness. A world people fear more than Hell itself. The young soul didn't care if it was feared or not; he just wanted to be alone._

_When the soul got there, he looked around in awe. He was in a forest. The sky was pitch black, and the crescent moon was the color of blood and glowed a deep crimson. The trees in the forest have leaves on them, they weren't bare like the young soul imagined them to be. The soul looked down to see the grown, but he couldn't, because there's a thick fog on the forest floor._

_The young soul started to wonder around, looking at the beauty the forest had to offer. After a few minutes, the young soul started to feel a little tired. So he looked for a place to sit, he found a lake a few yards away from him. He went over and sat down, looking at the black water - the fog was much thinner over the water, so he could see. He looked down in it, to see if he could see his reflection; but he couldn't, the water was to dark. All of a sudden, the young soul felt like he was being watched; he looked back over to the trees, but didn't see anything._

_The young soul got up to leave, feeling like he rested long enough. Right when he turn to walk away, he stopped. He felt a light breeze caress his hair, but it wasn't a normal breeze, it was a whisper. He looked back over to the lake, seeing a small island with a huge crystal on it. The crystal looked black, but when the moon light hits it, it looked blood red._

_He felt drawn to the crystal, he wanted to go over to it, even if he had to swim over. With his resolve, he started walking over towards the water. When he put his foot down, he expected it to go in the water, but instead, it went on it. He was a little surprised, but didn't question it. As he walked, he felt eyes from the forest on him, but he didn't care; he felt safe in the crystal's presence._

_When he got on the island, he dashed over to the beautiful blood red crystal. The young soul didn't hesitate to put his hands on it; the huge gem felt warm to the touch. He smiled warmly at it, like he finally found his sibling. Sibling? He didn't know where that thought came from. He didn't know what having a sibling felt like. So why did he think that?_

_He heard a whisper in the wind again, but this time much clearer. He knew that the whispers and the wind came from the crystal, it wanted his help. He heard another whisper, he knew he had to repeat what it said to help it. He kept both his hands on the smooth surface, then closed his eyes._

_"The waves of the ocean's Water creates the Wind. The Wind's swirls allows the Fires to dance. The Fire is the heart of the Earth. The Earth is the creator of life. The Darkness engulfs all. Now awaken, Dark Dragon." After the young soul said the incantation, the crystal started to glow from red to dark purple. The light from the crystal was so bright that he had to cover his eyes. When the light dimmed, he looked back to where the crystal was._

_In the crystal's place was feathered wing dragon. The dragon has pitch black scales, red underbelly, and red sock markings on all four legs. It was a beautiful creature; but what the young soul really thought was the most beautiful about the creature, was it's eyes. The eyes were red in a darkness purple._

_"Hello, young one. I'm glad we finally get to meet. I'm known as the Dark Dragon in this world. May I ask who you are?" Asked the Dark Dragon._

_"I don't have a name; I didn't live long enough to get one. Every time I'm born, I die shortly after." The young soul said sadly._

_"Then do you mind if I call you Ichi?" She asked._

_"Ichi?" The young soul was confused._

_"It mean 'one'. You are the first human soul to come here without any fear." The Dark Dragon answered._

_"Why do people fear this world, and why were you calling to me?" He asked._

_"You were also calling to me, but I couldn't go to you. So I needed you to come here." The dragon looked to the trees. "When I saw you for the first time, I was drawn to you, and I knew it was the same for you; you walked up to the very lake I was at. But then you were about to leave, so I whispered to you, and well, you know the rest. I'm sure you felt like you were calling out to something, right?" The black dragon looked back at Ichi. He had a thoughtful look on his face, then realized that the Dark Dragon was right. "As to why people fear this place, it's because of the dark aura. They feel like they are going to die, and the creatures in the forest chase them, hunt them. When the creatures catch them, they punish them. People are sent here for a reason; they upset the balance. Humans are sent to Hell, because they commit sins like, kill other humans; but the ones that commit sins like for example, kill animals for fun and not for food, are sent here. Nature has it's own laws, you cannot brake them; it will upset the balance and cause the apocalypse." Explained Dark Dragon._

_"Were those creatures going to do that to me?" Ichi asked, showing no fear what-so-ever._

_"No, they sensed that we were calling to each other." Dark Dragon replied._

_Ichi looked Dark Dragon in the eyes. "Why were you a crystal before?" He asked._

_"I was in a deep sleep." Dark Dragon looked up at the sky. Ichi sat down next to her and looked up at the sky as well. "I couldn't go to the living world myself. If I did, every living thing would either be in fear or die. And like you, I also die not long after hatching. Ether from my reiatsu or something killed me out of fear." She lied down, then turned her head to look at Ichi._

_"Will we ever make it to the living world, and actually have a life?" Ichi asked, looking down._

_"There is a way for us now." Ichi snapped his head up to look at her. "I'm sure you heard of soul siblings before, since your suppose to be in the cycle of rebirth right now." Ichi nodded his head 'yes'. "Good, then this makes things easier. I was never able to find a human soul that was powerful enough to help balance my reiatsu. I'm guessing this goes for you, too?" He nodded his head again. "When the right spirit or soul find each other, they make a bond. They balance each other out. That's why you always died, your reiatsu wasn't balanced, same goes for me." She explained._

_"But why can some soul siblings that didn't have a soul or spirit yet be born and live?" He asked._

_"They are not as powerful as us. We're too powerful for our little bodies to handle. We're like god compared to them." She answered._

_Ichi looked down for a moment and after that moment, the black and red dragon saw hope in his eyes. "Am I powerful enough to make a soul sibling bond with you?" He asked, hopeful. The Dark Dragon gave him a warm, happy smile and nodded her head 'yes'._

_They can make the bond, and finally be born and live, together. They are no longer alone._

* * *

**FINALLY! I thought this was going to be a lot shorter. Not only that, but I was sitting here on my laptop doing a lot of thinking like, 'What should I write here?', 'No this isn't right.' Stuff like that. I wanted this to be good. ^^**

**Ichi: O_O Your right, that was different.**

**enj/bri: Told ya.**

**Gin: I almost forgot I was reading a Bleach fanfiction, until you said 'Ichi'.**

**Ichi: I'm just glad she didn't start out like 'once upon a time' or 'many, many years ago' thing.**

**enj/bri: I was about to do the latter, but I was like, "-_- Way over used."**

**Ichi: I think EVERYONE will agree with you.**

**enj/bri: I think you're right.**

**Gin: Please review! ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**I forgot to say this in the last chapter. If you like the soul sibling idea, you guys can use it in your own finfic. I think it's a type of idea that can be used by others, if you know what I mean. So, if you want, you can make your own soul siblings! ^^ The human soul can be your own OC if you want, it's all up to you. And you can pick any animal you like, even mythical ones. They can use any color/size you like, for example, a wolf can be blue and the size of a horse, or a rabbit that is red and the size of a dog. Like I said, it's all up to you. ;) But if you do that and someone was reading your story and they don't understand the soul sibling thing, send them to my fanfic to chapters 11 and 12. If they want to read the whole story, they can go right ahead! XD**

**The soul sibling is (c), I'm just giving you guys permission! :)**

**Thank you for reading! ^_^**

**I don't own Bleach, I only own myself(Brielle)**

* * *

**13**

When Ichigo and Brielle were done telling the legend, everyone looked thoughtful. Uryu turned his head to the soul siblings. "Wait, did the Dark Dragon call the Soul, Ichi?" Brielle nodded her head. "Is this story about you two?" Everyone else looked up at them to see if this was true.

Ichigo nodded, "Yes, it's true. That is why me and Brielle are different from other soul siblings. We bonded in the World of Darkness." It made sense now that they thought about it. They still made a soul bond, but it wasn't in the cycle of rebirth - like they're supposed too. Not only that, but the description of the Dark Dragon sounded a lot like Brielle.

Orihime looked a little uneasy. "Um, but aren't dark beings evil? You don't seem evil, Brielle." She said a little scared.

Brielle looked at her and sighed, "Being a dark being, doesn't make you evil. Darkness itself isn't evil or good; it's just how you use its power. The same goes for the light. Again, it all depends on how you use its power; you could use it for good, or for evil." Brielle explained. /Why does everyone think darkness is evil all the time? I have dark powers, but I'm not evil./ Brielle complained to Ichigo.

/Because you're not corrupted; people who are corrupted by the darkness are evil./ Replied Ichigo.

Brielle looked at him and sighed again. /But that's just it, they're corrupted; even people that are corrupted by the _light_ are evil. They kill animals, because they think god wants them too./

/That was a long time ago. Now is more like, 'We are god's messenger, we'll kill you in the name of god.' That's kinda how they are now-a-days./

/If that's the case, then they're worse than before. But again, _that_ is light corruption; they're blinded./ Brielle sighed again. /But that's because they're weak in mind and in heart. Dark and light can corrupt you if you are, and make you evil. Good thing not everyone is like that./

Ichigo nodded his head in agreement. Orihime - for example - has light powers. She is not corrupted, because she has a strong, pure heart and mind; she will never be corrupted.

"What are you guys talking about over there?" Asked Aizen, he looked over when he heard Brielle sigh.

Ichigo repeated what they were talking about; he even use Orihime as an example. Everyone never thought about light and dark like that before, so they were a little surprised when they heard it.

After that was cleared up, Yamamoto got down to business. "We need to make a plan of attack on the demons, before they send a whole army after us."

Osamu looked at the head-captain. "We need to know who we are dealing with first. If it's what I think it is, then we need to-" Osamu was cut off when an explosion was heard not that far from where they were.

"To late, they're already here. We need to fight them off. Ichigo, Brielle, you two need to come with me, the rest of you get rid of them." Aizen ordered.

All the Soul Reapers wanted to protest, but stopped when they realized he was right. They all ran out the door to fight off the demons while Aizen dragged Ichigo by his arm out the door and down a different hall - Brielle just fallowed after them, knowing Ichigo can't fight without Zangetsu.

Ichigo was protesting the entire time, he wanted to fight and protect his friends and family; wait where were his sisters? "Don't worry, you sisters were put in a safe room shortly after you fell unconscious. I'm taking you to a different room that is farther away from the fight." Ichigo wants to know how Aizen knew what he was thinking.

* * *

While Aizen was bringing the soul siblings to a safe place, everyone else is fighting with the demons to get rid of them or capture one of them. But they stopped fighting when they felt dark reiatsu for a split second.

Isshin looked toward where Ichigo, Brielle, and Aizen went. 'I got this weird feeling all of a sudden; just not sure if it's good or bad yet.' He thought.

All of the demons looked like they were going to die; one of them said what was on all of their minds. "No, what is _he_ going here? He shouldn't even know what we are planning. Our ruler said he wouldn't let it happen." It said in shock and in fear.

All the Soul Reapers and espada were wondering what could make these demons be so scared. How powerful could that thing be, if it could do something like this to the rest of the demons? One of them is an Arch-Demon for god's sake!

* * *

It took them a few minutes to get to the room that Ichigo and Brielle would be staying in until the demons are gone. The room was the same one that Aizen put them in the first time - the one where Brielle found the laptop.

Aizen pushed them in, before he closed the door he said, "Stay here and do _not _come out." He ordered.

Ichigo was about to protest, but before he could, Aizen fell to the floor passed out. It didn't take long for Ichigo to follow, and Brielle was forced into Ichigo's inner world. Someone grabbed Aizen and dragged him inside; once it done that it went over to Ichigo and picked him up. Now that it got what it wanted, it open up a portal that would bring them to Hell. By the time anyone found out what happened, it was already too late.

To be continued...

* * *

**Okay, this one is a little short, but there were shorter. Poor Ichigo he got kidnapped. *innocent face***

**Ichi: What the heck, Brielle? Why you'ed do that?! Oh wait, don't answer that! You did it because you like it when I get kidnapped! DX**

**enj/bri: Guilty. But look on the bright side, I got kidnapped with you! I told you before, I won't let you suffer alone.**

**Ichi: Yeah and you better keep that promise!**

**enj/bri: I always keep my word. ^^ By the way, I can't believe I stuck up for Orihime!**

**Ichi: Yeah, same here, you don't like her very much.**

**enj/bri: That's why I can't believe it! D:**

**Ichi: Anyway, please review! ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Bleach, I only own myself(Brielle)**

* * *

**14**

An half-hour after Ichigo was kidnapped, everyone was still fighting the demons. The fighting moved to the outside dome of Las Noches. Since they were fighting, they didn't notice a portal opening up around where the fighting is. Everyone stopped when they felt a heavy reiatsu crashing down on them. They looked over to see what caused it; what they found was something they really didn't need right now, _another _Arch-Demon.

This Arch-Demon - like all the others - looked human. He was tall, maybe around 6'3", short, silver hair with a golden streak going down the middle, and gold irises and slit pupils. He had pointy ears, sharp looking teeth, clawed hands, and a silver snake tail with a golden tip. He wore black armor that had silver and gold tipped spikes on the shoulders, arms, and legs - just like his hair and tail.

The silver haired demon looked to the other Arch-Demon. "Our master sent me to tell you that he orders you to retreat. He got what he wanted." He told him in a emotionless tone.

The other Arch-Demon - that the silver haired one was talking to - looked the opposite in color. Instead of his hair being silver with a golden streak, it was gold with a silver streak. Same for the tail, spikes, and eyes (the eye are silver).

The golden haired demon looked back at him with a smirk. "So, our master sent you, brother. Does that mean you killed that Arch-Demon that failed to captured the Soul king?" He asked in a evil and playful tone. His brother nodded his head 'yes'. He turned to the demons he brought with him - which are all Dark Develins. "Lets go we're leaving. We'll kill them when our master is ready." He called out. The Dark Develins all left through the portal that is still open; the Arch-Demons were about to step through, but a voice stopped them.

"Hey, where the heck do you think you going?! You think you can just attack us and just leave when you want to, and what did you mean your master got what he wanted?!" Isshin demanded.

Instead of answering him, the two Arch-demons lift up their clawed hands, and white and orange fire balls were charging in the palm. Once charged, the fire balls became a beam when they fired them. Isshin had no time to move let alone blink an eye, the two fire beams went through both of his shoulders, almost taking off his arms. Isshin fell to the ground unconscious. Unohana and Tenjiro ran up to Isshin's motionless body, they saw that he is losing blood fast. If they don't heal him soon, he will die.

The two Arch-Demons left and the portal closed behind them.

Once Isshin was healed enough to be moved, everyone went to the infirmary to get healed of their injuries from their fights with the demons. Unohana, Tenjiro, Isane, and Hanataro all started on healing everyone when Isshin was no longer in danger of dying.

Gin was wondering where Aizen was. It shouldn't have taken this long to bring Ichigo into a safe room and come back to help them fight off the demons. 'So, where the heck is he?' He thought.

Then all of a sudden the door to the infirmary banged opened. There, standing in the doorway was Aizen. He was panting like a dog that was running around all day. He was using the door frame for support, when he caught his breath he looked at everyone in the room. "Ichigo's gone."

Everyone in the room looked like that Aizen side that the world was ending. They already found out that their fight was most likely a distraction. Whatever they want with Ichigo, they know it's not going to end well for them.

* * *

~ before Aizen went to the infirmary ~

Aizen woke up with a headache. He sat up and put his hands to his head and started messaging it. After it subsided, he remembered that he was taking Ichigo to a safe room and Ichigo protesting, but then nothing, he couldn't remember anything else. He realized that he is in the safe room that he pushed Ichigo into, but there was no Ichigo. Did Ichigo somehow knock him out and left to try to fight the demons? No, Brielle would keep him here, not only that, but Aizen was looking at Ichigo when he passed out, meaning he didn't do it. 'So then, who did?' He asked to himself.

Aizen decided to sense out the room; he found traces of a kido being used a half-hour ago. The kido that was used was Hakufuku, he knew full well that Ichigo doesn't know any kido at all. He tried to found out who cast the spell, but it was too weak now, he couldn't tell if a Soul reaper or a demon did it. Right then he realized that since Ichigo was not in the room and someone used Hakufuku to knock them out, means that they came here for Ichigo. Now the question was who and why.

Aizen sensed out the room a bit more, it took awhile to find what he was looking for. A portal to Hell was opened. Aizen was so beyond mad that he let a _demon_ kidnap Ichigo so easily that squishing an _ant _was harder! He needed to tell the others what happened. The demons they were fighting were most likely a distraction, to lessen the number of protection to get to Ichigo easier.

This wasn't good.

* * *

**There. I know you already know that Ichigo was kidnapped by a demon, and I'm sorry there was no Ichigo in this chapter. He will be in the next one. I just wanted you guys to see everyone's reaction to that fact.**

**Ichi: I knew it. You had me kidnapped by an evil demon.**

**enj/bri: You know I can't torture you. *whispers* -.- Not physically anyways.**

**Ichi: You do torture the characters you hate physically, and I mean _really hate._**

**enj/bri: *claw to chin and eyes looking up* True.**

**Ichi: Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Bleach, I only own myself(Brielle)**

* * *

**15**

Ichigo groaned as he tried to open his eyes. When he did, he sat up and started rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. When he could see clearly, he looked around. The room he was in didn't look familiar, the walls were black marble, same for the floor. There was a black wooded desk and chair on the right side of the room, Ichigo can see a black leather bound book on the desk with something blue on it. The bed he was sleeping on was also black, the blanket looked like fire. Ichigo found torches on the walls and a candle on the brown bedside table.

Ichigo looked confused, but then remembered that something knocked him out. "Oh come on! Could things get any worse?!" He shouted, flailing he's arms around.

Just then, Brielle came out of his inner world and turned to look at him. "Yes, actually, it could." She stated.

"How?! How could it possibly get worse?! I just got kidnapped by demons; and most likely not good ones!" Ichigo demanded, glaring at his soul sister. "Not to mention they're trying to take over the worlds!" He finished his rant.

Brielle shook her head. "I can't believe you can't think of something that could happen to make things worse." She looked back at him. "A new enemy could show up with a similar goal as the demons and team up against us. But then they would go after each other's throats when they're done killing us off." Brielle said that so calmly that Ichigo had a shiver go up his spine.

"Knock on wood, because I don't want that to happen." Ichigo said nervously. After he said that, Brielle did, in fact, knock on wood. She said stuff before and it happened.

Not long after Brielle knocked on wood, the door to their room opens. Brielle and Ichigo looked over to it, standing in the doorway was what looked like a woman, but then they saw the black bat wings behind her. She had black hair, pale skin, and red eyes. She was wearing a red kimono with white, fire trim sleeves.

The demoness did a 90 degree bow to them, to their utter shock and confusion. She came back up to look at them. "Hello, I hope you have rested well. Sorry if you thought you were about to be killed or tortured; Lord Toshihiro can be a bit straight forward at times, but he didn't have time to explain, because of the other demons that your friends were fighting. Anyway, I'm Shiori, It's nice to meet you." Shiori said in a polite tone. Ichigo and Brielle were speechless, why did this demoness _bow _to them? Why was she being so polite? 'WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!' They shouted in their heads. "Are you two okay? Do you need water, I can go get you some if you need it." Shiori asked a little worried about them.

Brielle lifted a paw up slowly and smacked herself in the face to knock her out of her shock. She shook her head to clear her mind. "Uh, n-no, we're good." Brielle replied.

"Oh, okay, but are you sure he's okay?" The black haired demoness asked.

Brielle looked over to Ichigo, who was still in shock. She lifted her tail, brought it back, and smacked Ichigo right upside the head. She accidentally hit him too hard, because he fell out of the bed and landed flat on his face. "Oops, sorry Ichi. Didn't mean to hit you that hard." Brielle's eyes were closed and sweat dropped.

Ichigo was able to remove his face off the floor and shoot daggers at his sister. "That hurt you over grown lizard." Brielle - no longer looking guilty - jumped and landed on him when he was trying to get up and he fell on his face again.

The demoness looked at Ichigo with some concern. "Are you okay, Lord Ichigo?" She asked. Ichigo was able to get out a muffled 'yes'. Brielle looked at the winged woman with suspicion. 'Lord Ichigo?' This had her confused. "Well okay. By the way, the king sent me here to tell you to wash up and bring you to him after you were done. He wants to talk to the two of you." Shiori pointed over to another door on the left side of the room. "Over there is the bathroom. You'll find to sets of towels in there. I'll bring in a change of clothes for you while you wash up." She said pointing to Ichigo. "I'll be waiting outside." That said, she left.

Ichigo told Brielle to go first. She doesn't take long, because she is mostly scales and feathers. After she was done, Ichigo used a towel to dry off her feathered wings. When he was done towel drying them, Brielle spread her right wing and used hot wind breath on it to dry it the rest of the way, then she got her claws and brushed through the feathers. She repeat this on her left wing.

While Brielle was doing that, Ichigo got in the shower. When he was done he asked Brielle if the clothes were in there. There was a knock on the door and he opened it up a just enough for Brielle to put her tail through the door with the clothes over it.

The clothes looked like his normal soul reaper clothes, but with slight difference. There was a blue phoenix on it. The head of it started at the right side of his shoulder with the tail curling down to the left side of his waist. At the bottom of the hakama was blue flames.

After Ichigo was done changing, he came out of the bathroom. He asked Brielle to dry his hair for him. When that was done, they walked out of the room to find Shiori. Shiori led them down the hall.

Ichigo looked at Shiori. "Can I ask a question, how long was I out?" Asked the orange haired teen.

Shiori thought for a moment. "About an hour." She answered. Ichigo nodded his head in satisfaction.

About five minutes later, they were standing in front of a pair of double doors. Shiori opened them and allowed the soul siblings to go in. The room was a throne room, the walls and floor were the same as the ones in the room Ichigo woke up in. There are two throne at the other end of the room; in the right one was a man that looked like he's in his late 30s, long white hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. He wore black leather shirt and pants. In the left throne was a younger look-a-like. But instead of blue, he had red eyes. He looked in his early 20s. His outfit looked like Ichigo's, but with a white phoenix.

The older looked up from talking to the younger when he heard the doors open. "Ah, thank you Shiori. You may go now." Shiori bowed and left, closing the doors behind her. The older looked at the soul siblings with a father like smile. "So, we finally meet in person. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Lucifer. One of the two Devils." Said Lucifer.

"I'm Toshihiro, Devil-Spawn. Sorry about earlier, but we need your help. My cousin, Ryuu, is trying to finish what his brother, Takeshi, started. He already killed his own father, Satan. He thought he could get away with that without being noticed, but as you can see, he didn't." Toshihiro explained.

"I see." Said Ichigo. "Well, I'm already helping, but something tells me this wasn't the only reason why you kidnapped me. So, what is it you really want?" Asked the orange head.

Lucifer laughed, "Just like your mother, always able to see right through me." He said.

The soul siblings caught that. "You knew our mother? How, she wasn't a demon." They demanded.

Toshihiro smiled. "Well, she wasn't _full _demon anyway; she was actually half devil, like me. I know this because she was my little sister." He told them with a smirk on his face.

Ichigo and Brielle had the same reaction as last time, but this time their jaws were making out with the floor. Their mother was half devil? That meant they were part devil.

Lucifer spoke up, "What my son says is true, your mother was my daughter, and her mother - my wife - was a Quincy." Brielle and Ichigo weren't sure if they could take much more of this. "But back to the subject, yes there is another reason of bring you here. You need to know what you really are, Ichigo, and you also need to train in the ways of the devil." He told them with a little smirk.

Ichigo had a feeling he wasn't going to like his training.

to be continued...

* * *

**:3 Fooled you didn't I? Well that was part of the plan. I love plot twists. *evil giggle***

**Ichi: O.o I hate you. I worried for a week thinking I'm going to be tortured.**

**enj/bri: Oh, calm down Ichi. I would _never _hurt you.**

**Ichi: That's a lie and you know it. You hit me with your tail each chance you get! DX**

**enj/bri: *eye roll* Whatever.**

**Ichi: You even turned my mom into a demon!**

**enj/bri: I'm not the only one that did that.**

**Ichi: *sigh* Did the Soul Reapers forget that the demons that they were fighting were scared of Toshihiro, or something? Because I'm pretty sure they thought that their leader kidnapped me.**

**enj/bri: Yeah they did. Half-hour while fighting, than with what that Arch-Demon said. "Our master got what he wanted." Yeah, you would forget what those demons said.**

**Ichi: They'll be worried for awhile. ^^'**

**enj/bri: Yes they will. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Bleach, I only own (Brielle)**

* * *

**16**

During Ichigo's training, he and Brielle learned that there are seven classes of demons. The first class is called Devil. There were only two of them, but Satan was killed by his own son, Ryuu; so now there is only one, Lucifer. Devil is as strong as the Soul King (or Yhwach).

The second class is called Devil Spawn. There are only really three now; Takeshi - Ryuu's younger brother - was Killed by Toshihiro when he was trying to kill the Soul King, and Masaki - who was a half breed and took on more of her Quincy blood - got killed by Grand Fisher; Ichigo and his sister also learned that the king of the Quincys was their great grandfather, they almost passed out _again _from learning that. Why were they related to people that can destroy the world in a blink of an eye? They'll never know. So there are Toshihiro, Ryuu, and Ichigo left as Devil Spawns - Ichigo is a quarter Devil Spawn. They're as strong as all five of the royal guard.

The third class is called Arch-Demon. They look like humans, but you can tell they aren't. They are as strong as one of the royal guard. Shiori is an Arch-Demoness; she was assigned to be Ichigo's and Brielle's servant by Lucifer. Brielle doesn't really care about having one; she likes to do things her own way. Brielle believes that if you want something done right, do it yourself.

The fourth class is called Dark Develin. They're only humanoid in shape and they're as strong as the captains in the Gotei 13.

The fifth class is called Develious. These look like monsters from one of your worst nightmares. They are about vice-captain level.

The sixth class is called Greadon. They're the size of a two story house, but look pretty much like the Develiouses, just bigger; you can only tell the difference by their size. They're about as strong as a fourth seat, third seat, or vice-captain.

The seventh and last class is called Imp. There are hundreds if not thousands of these things. They are small and hunt in packs and they look like snakes with one per of legs. They are as weak as an unseated officer on their own, but in a group, they are about as strong as a seated officer.

* * *

Ichigo has been training for a month now and it was almost time to leave. Before the soul siblings do leave, Lucifer and Toshihiro invite them for a cup of tea. Shiori brought in the tea and handed a cup to each of them along with the tea pot - so they can have refills.

While having tea Lucifer told the soul siblings something about Ichigo's hollow, Shiro. Shiro's name before was White, he was called that because of his mask. Aizen created him, but one day he escaped and was causing havoc in the world of the living. Isshin went after it and fought it, but while fighting it, something put a gash on his back. Isshin didn't know what it was, but he couldn't go bankai because of it. The thing that got him was a Greadon that was ordered by Ryuu to weaken Isshin so he would be killed by White - Ryuu found out that Isshin was the Soul King's son and tried to have him killed, so he let White out. Ryuu believed that Isshin was as good as dead, so he didn't bother to make sure he was. Luckily, Masaki was on vacation in the world of the living in that area. She saved Isshin by letting White bit her so she can actually hit it. When she killed it, it self-destructed.

Isshin went back to Soul Society and Masaki went back to enjoying her vacation. The next day, Masaki started to not feel well out of nowhere. She was out for a walk when it happened. She stopped and leaned on the wall next to her, reaching her hand up to her head. She passed out the moment her hand tapped the side of her head and fell to the sidewalk.

Isshin had a bad feeling and went back to the world of the living to check on Masaki. He found her falling on the sidewalk and caught her before she could hit the ground. Isshin didn't know what to do and started to panic when he saw a hole forming in her chest. Urahara showed up and led Isshin to his shop so he could treat her. Isshin had to help by giving up his powers and using it to keep White asleep and Isshin and Masaki lived in the world of the living ever since.

Masaki never told Isshin that she was half Devil Spawn; she only told him that she was a Quincy. While Ichigo was still forming, White merged with his soul, so Masaki no longer had hollow reiatsu in her when he was born.

Lucifer also mentioned that, when White was in the area it rained. Brielle then remembered that every time Ichigo cried, it rained, or when he was just very upset to the point he was about to. It happened when Grand Fisher showed up at the grave yard, and when Ichigo calmed down, it stopped. Same thing for when Rukia was taken back to Soul Society.

Ichigo thought about that and realized Brielle was right. It rained the night before his mother's death when he was going to bed; he almost wanted to cry himself to sleep.

After that conversation was done, Ichigo and Brielle went back to their room and went to bed. The next day, they are going to go back to their friends and family in Hueco Mundo and stop this war.

To be continued…

* * *

**Short, I know, but this was an information chapter. The next chapter will be longer than this one, I promise! ^^ I hope you liked this chapter, I think I might be half way done this story, I'm not sure. :/**

**Ichi: Why am I related to over powered people that can destroy the world!?**

**enj/bri: Because you're one of those people?**

**Ichi: I would not destroy the world! DX**

**enj/bri: *not looking Ichigo in the eye* Um, you did cut the Soul King in half in the manga. ^^'**

**Ichi: That was Yhwach's fault, and you know it. You yourself told me that. *glaring at me***

**enj/bri: True. -_- But I'm just saying that you can destroy the world _if _you want to.**

**Ichi: Whatever. *eyeroll* Please review. *walks out of the room to destroy something***

**enj/bri: *whispers* And he just told me that he would not destroy the world. What about mine? This is my world he is destroying.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Bleach, I only own (Brielle)**

* * *

**17**

The next day, the soul siblings were getting ready to leave. After what Lucifer told them yesterday, they've come to except the truth of Ichigo's birth; he is a Soul Reaper, Hollow, and Quincy. Now as they're about to leave through the gateway, Lucifer and Toshihiro came up to them.

"Don't worry, when the true battle starts, we'll be there." Lucifer said while giving them a one arm hug. Toshihiro gave them a hand shake, nodding in agreement to his father.

"Yeah, I know." Ichigo said while rolling his eyes.

Brielle had an amused look on her face. "Ha, I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when you two show up. I'm going to have to make sure I have a camera." She now has an evil grin on her muzzle. "Especially dad's face when he sees Ichigo's demon form. Oh, I _so need that camera!_" Brielle was trying, but failing to restrain her excitement.

Everyone just laughed in agreement. Since Isshin didn't know about Masaki being half demon, it's going to be a shock to him when Ichigo perform his demon powers.

"Well, it will be amusing, but wait for us before transforming into your demon form. That way we get to see it." Toshihiro said, patting Ichigo on the shoulder.

"Wasn't that the plan to begin with?" Ichigo mockingly asked. He was to wait for them anyway before using his demon powers; they have better chances of winning that way.

Tohihiro nodded his head. "Glad to know you still remember the plan." His eyes narrowed, his grin more evil looking. "Don't mess this up." He said in a low voice.

Lucifer shook his head at his son's childishness. "Go on, get out of here, before I throw you in the gateway myself." The Devil waved his hand dismissively. The orange haired teen and Dark Dragon's eyes widened for a split second, they turned around quickly and went through the Hell Gate.

When the gate closed behind them, Lucifer looked at his son. There was a silent conversation between them, and Toshihiro was gone after the few seconds of eye contact. The Devil stood there for a moment, looking to where his son went to get ready for the upcoming battle. He turned to walk in the opposite direction, so he can get ready himself.

* * *

The moment Ichigo landed in the meeting room, he had to dodge his father out of reflex. Brielle didn't have the time to dodge, so she wrapped her tail around her father's arm and use his strength against him by throwing him into the wall behind her while moving out of the way. Isshin didn't just hit the wall, he went through it. Ichigo winched, knowing his father will be feeling that in the morning.

Brielle also winced, not meaning to throw him that hard. "Oops. I've been training with Toshihiro for so long that I forgot how weak dad is compare to him." Brielle sighed, "Oh, well. What's done is done." She no longer cares that she just threw her father through a god darn wall, it wasn't _her_ fault that her father's an idiot.

Ichigo gave a slight chuckle while shaking his head at his sister sudden change in attitude. He looked around to everyone's shocked faces. "Hey, we're back." Called the orange head with a wave of his hand.

Rukia was the first to get out of her shock. She ran up to the soul siblings as fast as she could, followed closely by Nel. The little green haired child got there first by using Chokasoku*, tackling Ichigo to the floor. Rukia hugged Brielle first, then helped Ichigo up off the floor and hugged him as well. After that, she kicked the orange haired Soul Reaper in the shin.

"You fool! Do you have any idea how worried we all were?! We thought that you were being tortured, or even killed!" She kicked him in the stomach this time. "Don't you _ever _do that again!" Then she turned to Dark Dragon. "And you! Don't just stand there like nothing is wrong! We were worried about you too, you know?! So why are you looking at me with a blank stare?!" Rukia was panting at the end of her rant.

Brielle's expression turned form blank to a sad smile and eyes. "Sorry, we didn't mean to worry any of you." The feathered wing dragon said.

"We weren't kidnapped by evil demons. The demon the kidnapped us was the one that saved my grandfather many years ago." Ichigo finished, scratching the back of his head. Osamu knew who Ichigo was talking about. He was glad it was Toshihiro and _not _Ryuu.

* * *

After almost everyone was done fusing over the soul siblings, Ichigo and Brielle told them what Lucifer told them while training and about what Ichigo really is - minus the demon part. When the explanation was done, Nimaiya came up to them. "Well, now that you know the truth about who you are, it's time to fix your Zanpakuto." Ichigo was confused. His confusion must have shown, because Nimaiya continued, "I guess you thought your Zanpakuto was taken away while you slept when you first came here. In truth, it disappeared. No one knows why, but it will make my job a whole lot easier." He said with a hint of relief.

Ichigo was still confused. "What do you mean, it'll make your job easier? How is my Zanpakuto missing going to do that?" He asked.

Nimaiya's face became serious. "That Zanpakuto wasn't your real one, that was only a fraction of you true powers." Nimaiya started to walk toward the door. "Come with me, I will reforge the true Zangetsu." When the door opened, it wasn't a hallway, it was the Soul Palace.

Nimaiya brought Ichigo and Brielle - who followed after them - to his palace. They were on a cliff with a house at the top. When they got there, Nimaiya opened the door and let Ichigo inside, only for Ichigo to fall down like 20 feet.

Brielle saw the hole, so she didn't fall for that. She looked down the hole to find Ichigo lying on his back. "You okay?" She asked, not showing concern. She saw Ichigo glaring up at her. Dark Dragon looked over to the shadowy areas where she saw movement.

Ichigo got up and saw that Brielle was looking behind him. He turned around and found black, mouths-for-eyes things. He got into a fighting stance, but stopped when the creatures bowed down to him.

Brielle saw Nimaiya's surprise of the things down there with Ichigo, she guessed they weren't supposed to do that. She saw Ichigo reach out a hand to the one in front of him and it turned white. It looked like Ichigo, but with a plain white hollow mask on its face. Nimaiya started to smile at this.

"Well done." He led the soul siblings to a hole and shoved them in along with the white creature.

When they got to the bottom, they saw five women standing in front of something. Nimaiya's hair was up now and went over to the thing that the women were standing in front of. He called the white creature over and the thing turned into pure energy. The five women were helping him reforge Ichigo's new Zanpakuto with giving the guy tools, fire, and stuff like that.

While this was going on, Ichigo and Brielle were just watching, not knowing if they should do anything. They were brought out of their thoughts when Nimaiya started talking to them - mostly Ichigo though. All of a sudden, they were able to see into Ichigo's inner world where they saw Old Man Zangetsu. Nimaiya asked if they knew that man, and Ichigo was about to answer, but was cut off. He told Ichigo that that man is Yhwach.

Ichigo asked the old man what Nimaiya was talking about. "He isn't wrong. I am Yhwach, yet I'm not." Old man Zangetsu said, calm as ever.

"You lied to me? If you're not my Zanpakuto, then who is?" Demanded Ichigo, sounding hurt.

Brielle looked at Ichigo with realization. "Ichigo, I think I know. Remember what your hollow said about _him_ being Zangetsu?" Ichigo saw were his sister was going with this.

"Ichigo, the only thing I lied about was my name. Has me wisdom led you astray?" Ichigo knew that the old man was right.

When Ichigo got back to the real world, he grabbed his Zanpakuto. The five women were horrified that Ichigo would be that reckless. But Nimaiya wasn't worried, it was Ichigo's Zanpakuto after all. It would never hurt him.

Ichigo looked at his new, duel wielding blades. He felt Shiro and old man Zangetsu right behind him. He thought about everything and was starting to understand. He was the sword.

TBC

* * *

**Yay, Ichigo got Zangetsu back! XD For some reason, this chapter felt like it took longer to write. :/ Aw well, it's done now. ^^ By the way, I'm calling Ichigo's hollow, shiro and the old man, Zangetsu, because it's easier. By the way, Lucifer is only nice to family. He is a true Devil to his enemies.**

**Chokasoku* meaning: super acceleration**

**Ichi: Lol, mouths-for-eyes?**

**enj/bri: Yeah. Those things have _mouths _for eyes.**

**Ichi: Yeah, and they're kinda creepy. By the way, Please tell me your going to put the camera thing in there.**

**enj/bri: I might. I just need to find out how to get a camera in there, and the right moment to put it in.**

**Ichi: Then you get to it. *looks over at viewer* Please review! ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Bleach, I only own (Brielle)**

* * *

**18**

~One month ago - in Hell~

In a room that looked covered in blood sat what looked like a man. He has long black hair that goes down his back, long navy blue horns that curve down then up, dead pale skin, blood red, cat-like eyes, and black clawed hands; he wears something like what Gin wears, but it's all black and the outline is blood red - darker then his eyes, and wears a long dragon, blue-fire cape.

The door to the room opened. Two demons walked in, it was the twin demons that nearly killed Isshin. They kneeled down to the demon sitting on the throne. The demon looked at them with emotionless eyes. "Report." He ordered. His voice is deep and rich. (Sounds like Muramasa in the dubbed)

The demon with the gold hair spoke first, "Sir, We found out the Soul Reaper, Isshin Shiba is still alive. Before we left, we tried to kill him, but the Soul Reapers might have saved him." He said evenly.

The horned demon didn't look pleased. "Anything else?" He asked.

This time it was the silver one that spoke, "Yes, Lord Ryuu, your cousin, Toshihiro showed up and has taken the boy that the Soul King is interested in. We also think he found out about your plan to kill the Soul King and the Soul Reapers that serve under him." He looked up with his eyes to see that Ryuu was _not _pleased in the slightest.

Ryuu glared down at them. "Send a Hell Fly, so I may found out more about this boy that my cousin is so interested in." Ryuu ordered. The twin demons bowed then stood up and turned around to leave. But they were stopped by Ryuu's voice. "Oh, and Kin, Shiruba," They looked back. "Try to find out what Toshihiro is planning. If he is going to be on the battle field, I want to be ready to kill him before I kill the Soul King. You are dismissed." The twin demons, Kin and Shiruba, bowed and left.

* * *

~Time skip~

Ryruu found out that that the boy was named Ichigo and that he has a dragon named Brielle. Ichigo was Isshin's son and Osamu's grandson. He also found out that Ichigo was Masaki's son as well, which means that he is at least a 3rd Devil-Spawn. He knows that Ichigo is going to be a threat; more so the Toshihiro. He would have to kill him the first chance that he gets. Right now he can't, because Ichigo is under the protection of Toshihiro _and_ Lucifer. That right there is a _suicide mission_. Not only that, but the dragon's strength is unknown. So, he'll have to wait for Ichigo to show up in Hueco Mundo to have him killed. 'Hm, I should send Kin and Shiruba to kill him before he gets his Zanpakuto back. All he really has right now is his demon powers.' Ryuu smirks. Putting his plan together to kill Ichigo first before killing the Soul King. He doesn't know if Toshihiro will show up or not, because Shiruba almost got caught by the guards; they couldn't risk being found out.

Unfortunately for Ryuu, he didn't know Ichigo was already back in Hueco Mundo, got his true Zanpakuto, and that he started his training _two weeks ago_.

* * *

~With Ichigo - Hueco Mundo~

Ichigo's been training for two weeks now. He trained with Ukitake, Kyoraku, and the Royal Guard on how to use his blades. He evened trained with Shiro and Zangetsu to learn the new technique, Getsuga Jujisho, but that's not all he learned from them. He learned how to use his Hollow powers and Quincy powers. So, in all he learned Cero, Bala, Sonido, and High-Speed Regeneration - in the Hollow department - Blut, Hirenkyaku, and Vollstandig - in the Quincy department. Ichigo got some help from Uryu with quincy training and Ulquiorra with his hollow training; to Grimmjow's dismay, he wanted to train Ichigo to make sure he became strong.

At night when everyone is asleep, Ichigo would train with Brielle with his demon powers. His demon powers are to allow him to take on a demon form. In his demon form, he can control fire and darkness. Brielle teaches him of the ways of the flames, the ways of the darkness, and the ways of flight. In flight, Ichigo and Brielle look like they are dancing. Ichigo learned when to pull up when in dive, and how to make sharp turns. Brielle also taught her brother how to suppress his reiatsu - this is how _no one_ found out about their little late night training.

Right now it's morning - even though it didn't look like it with the moon in the sky. Everyone ate breakfast and were about to return to training, but that didn't go as planned. A gateway opened up and forty-five Dark Develins and two Arch-Demons came out.

All the Soul Reapers - Hanataro not among them, Arrancar - except for Nel and her brothers, and Ichigo's human friends - minus Orihime - ran out to the outside dome.

Every one of the Dark Develins took up one of the Soul Reapers, Arrancar, and humans; that left Ichigo with the two Arch-Demons, Kin and Shiruba.

With all of their training, they were doing well with fighting the Dark Develins, but they had to defeat them so they can help Ichigo - he didn't look like he was doing well.

Ichigo had to dodge another fire beam that was headed straight for him, but he got a slash on his arm from Shiruba. Ichigo used his High-Speed Regeneration to heal the wound. He knew he needed to be more careful, so he activated Blut Vene so he wouldn't get any fatal wounds.

Kin saw that Ichigo is using a defensive quincy technique; he narrowed his eyes and brought up his hands in front of himself. He clapped his hand together and spread them wide, making an orange-fire spear-like ax. Kin dashed to Ichigo with his weapon, swinging it to the right. Ichigo blocked it with his small blade, but Shiruba came up from behind, swinging his white-fire sword to the left; Ichigo block that with his bigger blade. Shiruba smirked and made another white-fire sword, he swung to the right, attempting to cut off Ichigo's head. Ichigo thought for a split second that he was going to die, but that went out the window when a black-feathered wing blocked it's path.

TBC

* * *

**Oh, things are going to go _down _in the next chapter. Dark Dragon gets to fight! Woo!**

**Ichi: Um, isn't Dark Dragon you?**

**enj/bri: Yes, that's true. Dark Dragon is me, but...more like she is everything I want to be. She is more of my darker half, really.**

**Ichi: Oh yeah, she is like your inner self.**

**enj/bri: Exactly! :)**

**Ichi: Well you did promise me that you would be the type of author that would suffer with me.**

**enj/bri: Yeah! *looks away and whispers to readers* I didn't tell Ichi that I'd be putting up a poll that will allow you to vote to see if I'll be in all or some of my storys.**

**Ichi: Hm, did you say something?**

**enj/bri: Nope. ^^**

**Ichi: *looks over at Shiro* You do it this time, I'm going for a walk. *leaves through the front door***

**Shiro: Please review! :3**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Bleach, I only own (Brielle)**

* * *

**19**

_(Recap: Ichigo thought for a split second that he was going to die, but that went out the window when a black feathered wing blocked its path.)_

Shiruba's eyes widened when he saw that something stopped his blade. He looked up to see red on purple eyes.

Brielle smirked at the shocked look on the demon's face. "You shouldn't have forgotten that I was here. That will be your greatest mistake, and I'll make sure it was your last." The feathered-winged dragon said in the most deadliest, calm voice she could muster. Brielle wrapped her tail around Kin's ankle - who is on her right - then she swung her tail around behind her and threw him right into Shiruba. The twin demons went flying across the sandy floor with Brielle appearing right under them, blasting them into the sky with her water breath.

Kin and Shiruba straighten themselves out. They were trying to shoot fire balls at the dragon, but Brielle dodged each fire ball they threw. They made the weapons that they used to try to kill Ichigo with. The twin demons split up, Kin going after Brielle from the front, and Shiruba from behind.

Brielle saw this and smirked. She released all of her reiatsu and started to spin; creating wind. After she had the wind dancing with her, she breathed fire. The fire got caught up in the wind and wrapped around it, engulfing Brielle in a fire tornado. The twin demons got sucked in.

* * *

Everyone - including the demons - had to get out of the way. They felt Brielle's reiatsu and started to tremble in fear. The only ones that didn't tremble were the Head Captain, Aizen, the Royal Guard, and Osamu. Ichigo - who has felt this before - was pale and shaking, but while in Hell, Brielle's been training Ichigo to not fear her reiatsu. The training isn't completed though; he is now a forth past the half way point.

Ichigo looked up at the fire tornado and sighed, "Leave it to Brielle to pull a Moses." He shook his head. "I wonder when she started training to do it. I'll have to ask." Said Ichigo.

* * *

The fire tornado burst away by the wind, along with the twin demons. The gold and silver haired demons landed on the sand, covered in burns. They glared up at Brielle and charged at her again. Shiruba and Kin were both fighting her head on; they were hoping that she would not be able to fight them like this, but they were proven wrong when Brielle did a front flip and knocked Kin out of the sky with her tail. When Kin landed, a huge dust cloud formed and reached to where the silver haired demon and the feathered-winged dragon were. Brielle used this to her advantage; she used the earth element to control the sand.

Shiruba couldn't see anything, and it felt like the dragon was everywhere. Now that he thought about it, shouldn't the sand cloud have gone away by now? Why was it still in the air like it was a sand storm? Right then he felt pain in his right arm; he looked down and saw that it was bleeding. 'What cut me? I didn't see that dragon at all.' He looked around some more in the hopes of seeing the black and red dragon. 'How hard is it to see something that has black scales in a white sand cloud?' He thought. Just then, the sand itself attacked him, cutting him anywhere it can reach. The sand sliced into Shiruba's left side. The wound was deep, so he put his hand over the gash and burnt the skin back together.

Brielle dropped the sand storm then charged over to Shiruba with all four clawed feet in front of her so she can cause some more damage. The silver haired demon blocked the front claws with his left white-fire blade and the bottom with his right. The Dark Dragon backed away from him and was about to use Wind Blade, but she felt a presence behind her. She pretended she didn't notice to get their hopes up. When Kin was close enough, she grabbed his wrist again then did a back flip throwing Kin at Shiruba and when she went back to her previous position she breathed pure dark energy.

When they hit the ground, it took a bit for them to get back up; everything hurt. Kin looked back up and saw that Brielle was charging up an attack. He knew he wasn't strong enough to stop it, but he saw that his brother didn't know this. Shiruba flew at her to try and kill her while she was too busy charging the attack, but he was too late, she release the dark energy right at them. It hit the silver haired demon point blank, and Kin was able to dodge, but he got caught in the shock wave and was blown away.

When Kin skidded to a stop, he was having hard time breathing. He looked around to see that all the Dark Develins were killed by the soul reapers. He looked to were his brother was as well, he saw that Brielle was over him with a clawed paw on his chest, muttering something.

* * *

Ichigo went over to where Brielle is, so he can hear what she's saying, "O, power of the darkness that is within this being. He has abused your powers for far too long. It is time for you to return to the World of Darkness; there you can wait for the right wielder who will not use you to disrupt the balance of nature." He heard her say wisely. He recognized what his sister was doing; she was getting rid of the demon's powers. Since the demon was on the verge of death, he will die from the process.

Shiruba screamed in agony, as he felt his power willingly leave his body. The reason it hurt him was because he was resisting. Brielle spread her wings, that were engulfed is shadows and the darkness from the demon went into them. When it was gone, Dark Dragon's wings went back to its beautiful black-feathered glory, and Shiruba turned to dust.

Brielle started to stalk over to Kin; she was growling and baring teeth. Kin knew that she wanted him dead, so he opened a portal back to hell and dived right on in, closing it the moment he got in.

Brielle lowered her reiatsu to near nothing, then went over to Ichigo to check on him. "You okay?" She asked concerned. Ichigo nodded his head 'yes'. She saw that he was shaking a little, she narrowed her eyes. Ichigo looked like he was about to ask something, but Brielle cut him off by puffing blue and green spores in his face. He fell unconscious on his right side. She laid down next to him with her right front leg on his left side, and started singing a slow song to him to chase any nightmares away that she knew would show up.

He needed as much rest as he can get.

* * *

Kin went back to the throne room where Ryuu is so he can report to him of what happened. Ryuu looked to the golden haired demon with confusion. "Where is Shiruba? And did you kill Ichigo Kurosaki?" The horned demon asked.

Kin bowed and replied, "No, the Soul Reaper still lives. As for my brother, the Dark Dragon killed him."

"What do you mean the Dark Dragon killed him? That dragon has no reason to get involved."

"Yes, I know that, but she is the dragon that was with the human when he was brought to hell. She only interfered when Shiruba was just about to kill him." Ryuu got up off his throne and shot a fire ball right at Kin, but Kin got out of the way in time. He looked up at his lord to see him pacing.

"So, the human made a soul bond with the Dark Dragon, huh? This is worse than I thought. That boy would be very well protected by that dragon; meaning killing him is no easy task." Ryuu is muttering to himself. "That also means that he is one of _them._ The Dark Dragon will go to war now that she knows that one of our targets is from _there_."

Kin didn't know what his lord was muttering about, but he does know that there will be a war between the demons and the Dark Beings now.

TBC

* * *

**Oh, who is 'them'? Well you'll just have to find out! ^^ So, how did you like it? I think I did a _way_ better job in this fight scene. I've decided to explain Dark Dragon's technique in the AN.**

**Wind Blade: Dark Dragon flaps her wings with a snap, and wind with a cutting edge is shot forward, slicing through everything like it was made out of butter.**

**Ichi: Kinda like an invisible getsuga tensho.**

**enj/bri: I guess so, but more like the other getsuga.**

**Ichi: Yeah, but Wind Blade is in an 'X' shape, not a cross. Don't you have another move like this one?**

**enj/bri: Um, yeah. Water Claw. But this is with claws not wings.**

**Ichi: You're going to have to work on this a bit more.**

**enj/bri: Yeah I know. Please review! ^^**


	20. Chapter 20

**God DARN, chapter 20! o.0 I thought that this would end at this point, but it looks like I still have a bit more to go. Though, this is indeed, almost over. After this chapter - I think - is when the war starts. ^^ Again, I hope you guys are enjoying this story! ;)**

**I don't own bleach, I only own (Brielle)**

* * *

**20**

Ichigo was asleep when he heard a voice calling out to him. He opened his eyes and realized that he is in his inner world. He heard the voice again coming from behind him. The orange haired teen turned around and saw a man with long black hair, pure black eyes with red slits, wears a long black, leather coat that is open, showing off his chest, and goes down to his ankles, and black pants. The man was about 6 feet tall, and was built slightly more muscular than Ichigo. The black eyed man has a scythe on his back; it looked like there is a design on the blade, but Ichigo couldn't see them from where he was sitting. If he had to guess, he'd say it looked like some kind of bird.

The orange haired Soul Reaper figured that this man - or...thing - was the one that called him. But he also wanted to know who he was and why he was inside his soul.

As if reading his mind, the entity answered, "I am Yuuto, and I'm your inner demon. Kinda like your hollow."

'Well, that answered my questions.' Thought Ichigo. "Okay. Why did you call me?" He asked while standing up.

Yuuto looked at him with angry eyes. "I wanted to tell you that if anyone, and I mean _anyone_, tries to hurt you again, in any shape you form, I _will_ kill them." He said in a deadly calm tone, "I'm not as nice as Zangetsu and Shiro. If it weren't for your soul sister, I would have possessed you and killed that demon in a slow, painful manner." Ichigo can now feel killing intent rolling off this guy in waves. "This also goes for your family and friends. I will kill them if they hurt you, I don't care any other way; the only thing I care about is you. Brielle is your soul sister, so in a way, she is a part of your soul, meaning that she will be the only one that would be safe. She has also protected you more times than any other being." Ichigo was little relieved that _one _of his sisters would be safe by this guy, but it was such a small thing that he barely noticed it. Great, not _only _does Ichigo have an over protective hollow and quincy zanpakuto, but now he has an over protective demon. His family and friends aren't safe. At least they had a chance with his other spirits.

At some point during Yuuto's thre- speech, Ichigo could have sworn that he saw possessiveness flashed in his eyes. If that was that case, then that made the over protectiveness _a_ _lot worse. _He's right; he isn't as nice as Shiro and Zangetsu. Heck, he thinks that _Brielle's_ nicer.

Ichigo knew that he had to talk him out of killing everyone or else his father is going to die the next time he sees him. "Um, look Yuuto, you can't kill them. They are my family and friends; if you kill them, it would hurt me more than anything in this world." Ichigo's confidence was coming back at the end. If Yuuto didn't want him to be hurt in any shape or form, then the only way to save his friends and family was to throw that logic right back in his face.

Yuuto didn't seem to care though, but he did look like he was thinking about it. After a few moments, he looked Ichigo in the eye. "Fine, I'll only kill them if you aren't able to defend yourself at all." Ichigo glared at him. "If you do try to stop me, then I'll beat them to a bloody pulp with a possibility of a coma, that's it."

After that Ichigo faded from his inner world.

* * *

Ichigo woke up to find Brielle, Rukia, Renji, Nel, and the rest of his human friends. They all looked at him with concern. Rukia was the one to voice their concern, "Ichigo, are you okay? You looked like you were having a bad dream, but Brielle said that you shouldn't have had any." Ichigo looked at her with confusion. How did he fall asleep again? Brielle had this look in her eyes that said, 'I'm guilty'. Right then and there, Ichigo knew that Brielle knock him out with Sleep Spores. 'Darn you Brielle!' He growled in his head.

/At least it was a small dose of it, or else you would have been asleep till tomorrow./ Brielle said with a grin on her face. Everyone was looking at them wanting to know what they were talking about. Brielle saw it and reminded them that she knocked Ichigo out and that he found out. They sweat dropped.

"Anyway, Ichigo, Soul King told us to go to the meeting room when you woke up." Uryu said while pushing up his glasses. Ichigo nodded his head and got up out bed.

When they got to the meeting room, they saw that everyone is there. The soul siblings and their friends took a seat on the left side of the table near Osamu. The meeting started. They were trying to come up with a plain that would defeat the demons without too many losses - which shocked Brielle that they _still_ didn't have a plain yet.

Brielle sighed, she already had a back up plain if theirs didn't work out. But if they don't even have one, then she might-as-well just tell them hers. Brielle sighed again, "Well, I may have a plain that would give us the desired results." She offered. /Darn it! Now I'm starting to sound like uncle Sosuke!/ She shouted to her brother.

"Darn Bri-chan, you sounded like captain Aizen. Well, I guess you aren't his niece for nothing, right?" Gin sounded impressed.

Ichigo looked at him. "She was just saying that." He said while pointing at her. He hears that she is mentally brooding.

No one else but Aizen understood what Ichigo and Gin were talking about. Yamamoto gestured for her to continue.

Brielle looked to everyone. "Well, since Ryuu is going to bring an army, why not bring our own?" She saw that everyone was confused besides Ichigo, he knows where she's going with this. "My plain is for me and Ichigo to go to the Dark Forest." There were gasps all throughout the room.

Komamura slammed his fist onto the table while standing up. "Are you insane!? Anyone that has gone in there has never come back!" Shouted the dog face.

"I have gone in and out of that forest all the time and I'm still here." Said Ichigo. Everyone was shocked by that.

"The reason no one came back out was because they were trying to kill the dark beings or destroy the forest. There have been people that went in and came back, but that is rare. Those people that went in just looked around or camped out." Explained Brielle.

Isshin spoke up, "How do you know that? Ichigo is the first person that I heard went in and came back alive."

Isshin was about to scold Ichigo for that one, but Brielle started to explain more, "I know because I'm the leader of that forest." That got everyone's attention. "I know what you're thinking. 'If you're the leader, then why didn't you stop the dark beings from killing those people?' Right? Well, the answer is Nature's Law. The dark beings are animals that have a form of dark power; they have been gifted by the leaders of the World of Darkness, so they can protect the balance." When no one spoke, Dark Dragon continued, "As for why they killed the people that tried to kill them, do I _really need to answer that!?_ We treat each other like family, we protect each other; if you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us, that is the rule of the Dark Forest. And since that demon went after Ichigo and nearly killed him, the dark beings will want part in this war to show those demons not to mess with their 'little brother'."

The soul reapers, espada, and humans are speechless; they could not argue with Brielle on that. After a few minutes, everyone calmed down. "How powerful are these dark beings?" Asked Ukitake.

Ichigo was the one to answer, "Two times as strong as a captain."

"And there is at least a hundred of them - excluding myself and Ichigo." Finished Brielle. Aizen, Osamu, and Yamamoto spoke and thought this over in hushed tones. When they made their decision, they looked back to Ichigo and Brielle and said that it was the only plan that they got now, so they agree to it. The feathered wing dragon and orange haired teen looked at each other and nodded. "Lets get to the World of the Living A.S.A.P." Said Brielle.

TBC

* * *

**Finally, the Dark Forest is coming up! I've been wanting to bring this up for a while now. I'm going to need a few names for those OCs. That's going to be fun.**

**Ichi: About time we're going. I was starting to miss those guys.**

**enj/bri: And they miss you. Especially that one little pup wolf, Icefang.**

**Ichi: Yeah I know. I always treated him like a little brother.**

**enj/bri: You could go see him now and tell him he's going to be in the next chapter.**

**Ichi: He should be moon bathing right now, meaning he should be in the clearing. *leaves Dark Dragon's den and out into the Dark Forest clearing***

**enj/bri: Yes, my world is the Dark Forest. I'm sure every author has one. And since I'm alone right now, please review! ^^**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Bleach, I only own (Brielle and the other OCs - besides Lucifer and Satan)**

**"Dark Beings talking in an animal-like language"**

* * *

**21**

"We're going with you!" All of Ichigo's friends called out at the same time. The orange haired teen looked over at his soul sister, wondering what he should do. Brielle turned around to face them.

"No, you are not coming with us." She said in a wise, yet demanding tone. "I and Ichigo are the only ones going. Besides, I'm opening a Shadow; only beings with dark elemental powers - like Uncle Sosuke - can get through without dying." The feathered-winged dragon explained.

"Not only that, but we do not need people thinking they can get comfortable about going into the forest like they own it." Ichigo stated. "If that happens, they will try to destroy it, make more houses, and roads. There will be no homes for the animals to live in." Ichigo sounded a little sad when he said that last bit.

"Humans are destructive." Brielle mumbled with venom to herself, but her friends were able to hear her. Orihime was about to comment on that, but Ichigo stopped her by raising his hand and shaking his head.

Brielle turned around to a shadow in the room, put a clawed paw on it, and did a scratching motion downward. A rip opened up, showing the World of the Living. The black and red dragon looked at Ichigo and flicked her tail to signal him to follow. Before they leaved though, Brielle turned to Aizen, who was quiet the entire time, along with everyone else. "You know as well as I do that Ryuu is going to go to the Soul Society. So I want everyone to go there as soon as possible; do not wait for us. We'll meet you there with my _shizoku*_." After that the soul siblings left.

* * *

The soul siblings emerged from the Shadow near the edge of the forest on the other side of Karakura Town. They looked around to see if there was anything that could be a threat to the forest; they saw none. Brielle looked to Ichigo.

"Let's go before the demons show up in Soul Society." She said with a hint of urgency. Ichigo nodded his head and followed his sister into the Dark Forest.

It took them ten minutes while using Shunpo to get to a clearing. In the middle of the clearing sat a big, flat rock. To the right of them stood a tree that housed a tree house that the soul siblings build for when they didn't want to deal with their dad or when they just wanted peace.

Brielle and Ichigo walked up to the rock, jumped up on it, then sat down. Brielle let out a powerful roar that said, **"Beings of the Dark Forest, come forth!"** Not a minute later, animal-like creatures came from all directions from the forest into the clearing. The Dark Beings gathered around in front of the rock that Brielle and Ichigo are sitting on. The creatures sat down and waited for Brielle to start the meeting. Brielle, or to the Dark Beings, Dark Dragon had a calm, yet serious look on her face; they knew that this meeting is important.

**"Beings of the Dark Forest, welcome. I called you here because there has been a problem in the Soul Society."** She saw that the Dark Beings are confused. **"I know that we do not involve ourselves in other's wars or problems, but Soul Society's enemies had attacked Ichigo in the attempted to kill him."** This time the beings looked enraged. Growling, howling, roaring, you name it. Brielle let out a roar to quiet them down. When they did, she continued, **"I know that you want to go and rip them to shreds, and you will, that is why I came here; so that we can go to war and kill the demons that follow the Devil-Spawn, Ryuu. The Day of Darkness is upon them."** The Dark Beings roared out for the demons' blood.

One of the Dark Beings - a wolf pup that is has a black base coat, icy-blue paws and tail tip - came up to the foot of the rock and barked up at Dark Dragon, **"I want to come too!"**

**"No, Icefang, you cannot go. You haven't completed your training. Besides, I need someone to stay here and watch over the forest while we're gone."** Dark Dragon turned her head to the left. **"Can I trust this job to you and a few others of 'your' choice, Icefang?"** She looked back down toward him with her eyes. Icefang's eyes widened at the job that his leader had just given him. He nodded, then turned around to find his friends to help him with this task.

Ichigo watched him go, feeling relieved that Brielle told him that he wasn't allowed to come, but still give him an important job to do that is a lot less dangerous. The orange head looked over the other Dark beings. **"Is there any patrols out in the forest or Karakura?"** He asked. A Kirin stepped forward.

**"There is a patrol of four out in Karakura Town. They should be back before twilight."** The Kirin reported.

**"Thank you, Earthwalker. Can you tell me who is in the group?"** Dark Dragon asked.

**"Midnightice, poisontear, Blackfire, and Lightning."** The Kirin, now known as Earthwalker, replied.

**"Thank you again. I want you to stay here with Icefang and the others. When the patrol returns I want you to tell them everything I said and for them to also stay here."** She looked back to everyone. **"This meeting is over; wait for my signal to leave, so in the meantime be ready."** Dark Dragon looked at a spider that was chillin' in a tree to her right. It was the size of Ichigo's head, and blue with black strips. She flicked her tail, telling it to 'come here'.

It came over and sat on the rock right next to her. Brielle looked over to Ichigo, telling him to go hang out with Icefang till it was time to leave, then looked back to the spider.

**"Spidor, I have a job for you."** The feathered-winged dragon said with an evil glint in her eyes. **"I want you to plant cameras all over Soul Society. There is going to be a moment where everyone is going to wet their pants at seeing Ichigo turning into a demon and two other demons that are related to him show up later on in the war. I want to have it recorded, so that I could watch it again and show it to anyone that missed it. Can you do this in twenty minutes?"** Dark Dragon asked.

**"Can I bring the other spiders to help?"** Dark Dragon nodded her head. **"Then yes I can."** Dark Dragon can feel an evil smirk on spidor's face. She also smirks and told him to go right away and not be seen. Spidor made a spider sound and went into the shadow that the rock was casting and made a rip in it. He and all the spiders in the forest went through the Shadow to Soul Society to plant those cameras, as ordered.

Brielle roared, telling them that it was time to leave.

* * *

~In Soul Society~

The Gates of Hell opened in the darkening sky. Ryuu and Kin stepped out, looking over the Soul Society. They went over to Sokyoku Hill, where they found 13 Arch-demons. All the Arch-demons bowed down to Ryuu waiting for his orders.

Ryuu smirked evilly. "Let the war begin."

* * *

**War is about to break out. I hope you guys like the little info about Dark Dragon and the Dark Forest. I tried. Sorry that this came out late, I forgot what day it was. ^^'**

**Shizoku* clan**

**Ichi: Icefang is having a field day outside. He is so happy they you put him in this chapter.**

**enj/bri: I bet. He is after all still a puppy. ^^**

**Ichi: Yeah, I know. Midnightice is trying to calm him down. So, you found a way to put those cameras in I see.**

**enj/bri: I thought it would be funny. So I found a spot to put them in. ;)**

**Ichi: Good. Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Bleach, I only own Brielle and all the other ocs.**

* * *

**22**

Right after the soul siblings left for the Dark Forest, Aizen, Yamamoto, and Osamu gets everyone else ready to leave for the Soul Society. Aizen looks to Unohana. "I think it would be best if you and all of the healers stay around the outer edge of where all the fighting is going to be." Unohana nodded her head in agreement. Aizen then looks over to Orihime. "You will be with Unohana. You're not suited for fighting." He finished what he planned for the healers.

Orihime looked like she was going to protest, but then thought better about it. Aizen is right after all, she isn't the fighting type.

Osamu turned to everyone in the room. "We should go now. Is everyone ready?" They all nodded their heads. "Good," He looked over to Nel and her brothers. "You guys stay here with my granddaughters. I need someone here to watch over them." The Soul King told them. Nel, Pesche, and Dondochakka nodded their heads and did a salute. While Ichigo and Brielle were in Hell, Orihime and Unohana healed Nel, so now she can turn back to her adult form anytime she likes. The green haired girl closed her eyes and out of nowhere a pink cloud surrounded her, and in her place was a woman with a ram-like hollow mask on her head.

Nel bowed to Osamu and said, "I will protect them with my life. You don't have to worry about them." Osamu thanked her. Nel waved for her brothers to follow; they were on their way to the twins' room.

"Alright, let's go." Aizen said to the rest of them and opened a portal to the Soul Society.

* * *

They got there before Ryuu did, and were waiting for him in the trees on Sokyoku Hill. On the hill they saw 13 Arch-Demons, and they also sense a few Dark Develins and Develouses. Osamu told the captains, Aizen, Gin, Tosen, and Isshin to fight the Arch-Demons, the espada to fight Kin - when he shows up with Ryuu, the royal guard to fight Ryuu - when he shows up, and the rest will fight the other demons that are crawling around the Seireitei. Everyone nodded their head and waited.

It took five minutes for Ryuu and Kin to show up. When he stepped down on the hill is when all the captains, royal guard and espada got closer to let the demons know that they're there. The vice-captains all went after the Dark-Develins and develouses, and Unohana, Orihime, Isane and Hanataro went to collect the rest of the fourth division.

Ryuu turned to them with a smirk. "Well, hello Soul King. It's so nice to meet you in person at last." He said calmly. He looked around. "Hm, I see that my cousin isn't here. That's good. That just means I can kill him later." His smirk grew wider while he said this.

Osamu shook his head. "No, you won't be killing Toshihiro later, because you won't live long enough to do so." Said Soul King in a dangerous tone.

The horned demon looked at Osamu. "Oh, are you going to kill me or are you too afraid to fight like you were with Takeshi that you needed someone like Toshihiro to fight for you?" He asked mockingly. Osamu didn't answer. "I guess I'll play with your royal guards. Let's just hope that they last long enough to kill my boredom." He looked at the Arch-demons that are around him. "Kill them." Ryuu said simply.

The Arch-demons attacked the captains, and the espada attacked Kin. They all spread out all over the Seireitei. That left Ryuu, Osamu, and royal guards.

Ryuu pulled out his katana and pointed it at the six people in front of him. He smirked. "Shall we dance?"

The royal guards charged after Ryuu.

* * *

Renji and Rukia were fighting a Develous. The demon looked like a nine-tailed fox, red fur, gold eyes, and black tails. Its tails were swinging wildly, breaking everything around it.

"So, how do you think we can fight this thing?" Asked Renji, looking at Rukia from the corner of his eye.

"I may have been around Gin Ichimaru, but that does not mean I know how to fight a nine-tailed fox." Rukia replied, glaring at him.

"H-hey, I was just asking." The red headed soul reaper stuttered.

The two looked back up to the fox when it roared and breathed fire at them. They jumped to the sides so they could dodge it. "Great, it breathes fire. How am I going to fight that? I use ice!" Rukia shouted at this realization.

Hearing this, the fox swung a tail at the black haired soul reaper, but missed when she dodged again. This didn't stop the nine-tails though; it swung another tail while Rukia was air-born. It hit and Rukia went flying down the street.

Renji saw that the demon was going after Rukia. So, he is going to use this to his advantage. "Bankai." After he whispered this, he was surrounded by a spirit energy dust cloud, and when it settled down, you can see Renji standing there with a giant snake.

The snake shot forward and bit the fox on the back of the neck; it let out a cry of pain. It grabbed the snake with two of his tails and ripped the bankai apart, or so it thought. Renji smirked. The red fox saw the joints of the snake rise up into the sky above it and heard Renji say, "Higa Zekko." The joints came rushing down and stabbed into its fur. The nine-tailed fox let out a cry of pain and went down.

Renji sealed away his bankai and went to go find rukia. It took him a minute to find her under some rubble. He got her and asked how she was. "I'm fine," Rukia said. "Just a little shaken up is all. I wasn't expecting that hit to be so strong." Renji smiled at that, but then his and Rukia's eyes widened and turned around to find the nine-tailed fox getting up again.

The fox was injured badly, but it was obvious that it wasn't going to give up until it drew its last breath. It spread out all nine tails and Fox-Fires were formed at the tips of them. It shot the Fox-Fires at Rukia and Renji, but a barrier of pink sakura petals formed between them and the Fox-Fires. Then, the pink blades attacked the red nine-tailed fox and killed it within seconds.

After that was over, Renji and Rukia looked up to one of the buildings and saw an exhausted and beaten looking Byakuya. He jumped down to meet them, but before he could say anything, they heard roars coming from the clearing at the foot of Sokyoku Hill.

* * *

**I know what you're thinking, 'enjali, why didn't you show the fight with the royal guard and Ryuu?' Well, to be honest, I don't know all the royal guards powers well and I know we've seen Ichibe's, but I don't understand it to well. So I was at a lost; I was going to do it, but I couldn't think of anything to save my life.**

**Renji's powers are around the time with the full-bringers. So, in truth, he was as strong as a captain. Develouses are vice-captain level; that is why the fight was so short.**

**Ichi: Why didn't Renji have his true bankai?**

**enj/bri: Because he didn't go with you and Nimaiya to get Zangetsu restored.**

**Ichi: Oh. Maybe Renji can beat Byakuya in a fight now. ;)**

**Renji: Really!? :D**

**Ichi: Nope. ;P**

**Renji: T-T**

**Rukia: *hits Renji over the head* Quit crying. *turns to Ichigo and give him a thumbs up***

**Ichi: Please review! XD**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Bleach, I only own Brielle and the other OC.**

* * *

**23**

Hidden in the shadows of the Seireitei are all the Dark Beings. Brielle and Ichigo are on top of the Senzaikyu looking down at all the fighting. Brielle turns to her brother.

"Who did Icefang choose to help protect the Dark Forest?" Brielle asked.

Ichigo turned to her in slight surprise. "Huh? Oh. Just a few of the trainarks*. And...Foxfire. Since they have been friends since birth." He answered.

Brielle looked relived. "Well that's good. I don't think I would have been too comfortable without someone that has more than one tail that can cause damage." The black and red dragon replied.

The soul siblings heard roars in the distance below. Ichigo was about to jump down to fight, but was stopped by Brielle's wing going in front of him. He looked over to her and opened his mouth to protest.

"Wait for my signal." Brielle said. "It won't be much longer." Ichigo shuts his mouth and thinks for a moment.

"Fine, but what _is_ the signal?" The substitute soul reaper asked.

Brielle wiped her head around to look at him with her mouth slightly agape. She stopped from saying something and had a thoughtful expression. "Oh yeah, this is your first time joining in the Day of Darkness, isn't it?" Ichigo nodded his head. "Right. The signal is when the moon turns red and makes everything look like it was painted in blood." Brielle told him, looking back down to all the fighting.

Ichigo and Brielle saw that everyone on their side was becoming exhausted. Brielle stood up. "It's time." She throw her head up into the air and let out a powerful roar that shook the vary earth itself.

Everyone stopped fighting and looked up. The sky is now pitch black with red clouds, and the moon looked like it was drenched in blood. All the demons, shinigami, and espada are on high alert; the feeling they got form just looking at the sky was just pure darkness (or evil).

The shinigami heard of the Day of Darkness in only legends. They never actually saw it and they never wanted too.

The espada saw carvings of it in caves from the ancients. But they called it the Day of Blood.

The demons all wanted to run. They know full well what the Day of Darkness is; since they themselves are Dark Beings of a different kind. The demons and Dark Beings always fought with each other, because they wanted to take control of the World of Darkness. You see, demons chose Hell for their territory, like how Dark Dragon chose her territory in a forest - and also karakura town - in the World of the living. But demons like Ryuu, are banished from the World of Darkness, where as demons like Lucifer, aren't banished and are still allowed there.

Lucifer is the true leader of hell, but his brother got jealous and stole a part of the land from Lucifer and made it his own. Satan didn't care about the sinners that showed up in Hell, so the sinners did whatever they wanted. By doing so was making the balance tip over, but since Lucifer had to fight his brother to stop the sinners in that area, he couldn't do anything about them. So Lucifer told the other leaders in the World of Darkness. The leaders banished Satan to Hell and sent the Kushanada in his territory to deal with the sinners. Satan tried to kill the Kushanada, but stopped when he realized that there was no end to them.

But this all happened a long time ago.

Now the demons were just about to open the gates of hell when all of a sudden, animal-like creatures jumped out of the demons' shadows with their mouths wide open, lips pulled back, and bit down on their throats. The moment the Dark Beings grabbed the demons' necks, they twisted until they heard a snap. Killing the demons instantly. Some demons weren't so lucky to get a quick death. Some of them were ripped apart, burned, drowned, or crushed.

Once all the demons are killed the shinigami and espada were ready to fight what they thought were other demons, but stopped when they heard a roar coming from one of the buildings near the 6th division.

Byakuya, Rukia, and Renji looked up to the building next to them and saw Brielle and Ichigo. They heard Brielle roar some more, but had no idea what she was saying. Ichigo looked down to them.

"She's saying, 'We're going to the Sokyoku hill to help fight off Ryuu.' The first roar was to get your attention." Translated Ichigo.

Brielle looked at him. "Stop sugar coating everything. I said we're going to kill Ryuu, not help fight him off." Brielle corrected. "It's a necessary kill, Ichigo, if we don't kill Ryuu now, he'll just come back again and again. We _have_ to kill him." Brielle said, but Ichigo can see the sadness in her eyes. Brielle is a lot like Ichigo, they both don't want to kill, but they will if they have to. "Come on, we're going to end this today." Brielle said to Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Byakuya.

* * *

When everyone got to Sokyoku Hill, they found that all of the royal guards where defeated, but not dead - which was a good thing. Ryuu saw all the shinigami, espada, and humans are all still alive. He also saw that the Dark Dragon brought her own army of fighters with her as well.

Ryuu snarled at the sight. He looked like his head was going to explode. All of a sudden, Ryuu let out a roar and a powerful cloud tornado swirled around him. When the dust cleared, everyone saw a dark - almost black - brown wyvern in Ryuu's place. He was huge. Ichigo came up to the thing's elbow. (I'll have to draw something for you guys to get a much clearer idea on how big.) Ryuu roared again, but this time _more_ portals opened up. (Darn, I need to stop with the portal thing. -_-)

5 Arch-Demons, 20 Dark Develins, and 20 Develouses came out of them. But since everyone was looking at the demons and Ryuu, they didn't see the smirks on Ichigo's and Brielle's faces.

Out of nowhere, 10 of the Dark Develins and 10 of the Develouses turn on each other, while the elite Arch-Demons are about to fight the shinigami and espada - Osamu sent the humans and anyone else that was in no condition to fight or those that can still protect that area, to Unohana. That left only Aizen, Yamamoto, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Urahara, Yoruichi, Ulquiorra, Harribel, Isshin, and Stark. They split into five teams.

Before anyone could start fighting. Two phoenixes came out of one of the portals. One was white, the other blue. They swooped down and landed right in front of Ichigo and Brielle. Isshin panicked, worried for his children's safety. The two fire birds are big enough to swallow them in one bit, not even! But what happened next shocked every living thing in that area! Their eyes looked like they were going to explode in their heads, their jaw are one with the earth, and Isshin froze - making him look like Toshiro turned him into a human popsicle - from what happened to his son.

Ichigo looked like he was ducking for cover, then his black reiatsu surrounded his whole body and it just kept getting bigger until it stopped around half the size of the two phoenixes. It just looked like a big, black fire ball. Well that was until Ichigo decided to get out of his duck and cover position. Where Ichigo was were replaced by talons, looking more up, they saw that it was another phoenix! It was black with red outlines, wasn't as big as the other two, but big enough to cause damage just by walking.

The three phoenixes let out a screech, ready to fight.

TBC

* * *

**Okay, I want to know if anyone guessed that Ichigo's demons form was a phoenix, because I dropped a lot of hint. So, Who guessed? Oh, and trainark means 'training darkness'.**

**Ichi: How much longer is this story, anyway?**

**enj/bri: Can't be too much longer. The war is almost over.**

**Ichi: *groans***

**enj/bri: What?**

**Ichi: In a way I don't want it too, because of what your planning with Heavenly God about the sequel.**

**enj/bri: Did you eavesdrop or something?**

**Ichi: I saw you typing up a summery about it.**

**enj/bri: Don't worry, it's going to be shorter than this story anyway. It's going to have a lot more humor in it too.**

**Ichi: Yeah. With _my_ suffering!**

**enj/bri: O_O Oh SHOOT! *runs for my life***

**Ichi: Get back here! *chases after me with Zangetsu high above his head***

**Shiro: *laughing his backside off* Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay this Story is almost over. Maybe 2 or 3 chapters more, I don't know. But anyway, let's get back to the story, shall we?**

**I don't own Bleach, I only own Brielle and the OCs.**

* * *

**24**

The three phoenixes, Ichigo, Toshihiro, and Lucifer take to the skies - Ryuu not far behind. When they stopped, everything looked so small, besides Sokyoku Hill. The white, blue, and black phoenixes faced the dark brown dragon.

Ryuu smirked. "So, I get to fight all three of you? Don't you think that's a little cowardly?" He mocked; the three phoenixes didn't answer. "Oh well, it just means I'll get to have more fun killing you all." And then all four charged.

Ichigo and Toshihiro split upped while Lucifer charged head on. Lucifer and Ryuu locked their talons together and were flapping their wings at each other, one trying to burn, while the other tried to slice.

Toshihiro came from the left side of Ryuu with his claws ready to tear into flesh. Ryuu saw this and swung Lucifer to the left to use him as a shield. The two birds collided, but this also left an opening.

From behind Ryuu, Ichigo fired two black Getsuga Tenshos with his wings. They hit dead on. Ryuu started to fall, but recovered and breathed fire at Ichigo. It hit, but Ryuu saw that it didn't hurt Ichigo at all; instead it healed him - which made him very unamused. This would only mean that Ichigo learned one of the fires secrets, Heal Flare.

Fire secrets can only be learned by someone that knows them or by the fires themselves. This means that Ichigo learned it from the Dark Dragon or when he was in Hell for a month, from the fires that are there.

Either way, Heal Flare allows you to use the fires that engulfed you to heal your wounds and strength, but there is a flaw. The flaw is that you can't fight or defend yourself. Luckily for Ichigo, he doesn't have to worry too much about that, because Toshihiro and Lucifer are there to fight and watch his back for him. So, he can afford to be vulnerable for a few seconds.

After Ichigo got out of the fire that Ryuu shot at him, he charged at him, locked talons, and bit down on the back of Ryuu's neck, so Ryuu wouldn't be able to bit him, and to also breathe fire at point blank range of his neck. Ryuu cried out in pain and stabbed Ichigo with the spike on his tail on Ichigo's thigh and throws him to the grown after Ichigo loosened his grip.

A pair of talons grabbed around Ryuu's wings from behind, making it harder for him to flap. In the front he saw Toshihiro coming at him like a fire beam. Ryuu couldn't really move, so instead of moving he let out a dragon screech. It was so loud that everyone had to cover their ears or get away like Lucifer, Ichigo, and Toshihiro - since they can't cover their ears.

* * *

Brielle had to cover her ears from the screech; it hurt her more than the others, because she has sensitive hearing when it comes to high pitch noises.

"Darn, did he have to do that?" The Dark Dragon muttered under her breath while uncovering her ears. "I should roar right in his ear for that. See how he likes it." She said this in an evil kind of voice, glaring right at Ryuu from where she sat with her Dark Beings. (I need a name for this. So, if you guys want, help me out with a name and tell me what it means. Thank you! ^^)

Brielle all of a sudden gets this feeling that she needs to look down at the clearing at the bottom of Sokyoku Hill. So, she goes over to the edge and looks down. For a normal person it would have been hard to see what was down there, but for Brielle and the Dark Beings, they can see in total darkness. What she saw was a thousand Imps and Greadons, but that's not what's making her feel uneasy, it was what was below the demons. A demon circle. And it was completed. This is not a good thing at all.

The black and red dragon saw that the demon circle was not activated, which was a good thing. She knows what is needed to activate it; so as long as no one goes down there and kills those demons, than everything will go swimmingly. But of course there is always this _one_ idiot. Guess who goes flying right passed her...If you guessed Kenpachi you would be right.

"Wait Kenpachi, if you kill all those demons, the blood from them will activate that circle!" Brielle yelled down at him, trying to stop him from being an idiotic moron. But of course he doesn't listen. 'Wait a minute. Wasn't he with Unohana and the others? Why that heck is he over here? Oh wait, why am I even asking this question? He got bored and came looking for a fight, he found one but it's a fight that should NOT be fought!' She started yelling at the end.

**"Dark Dragon, we can't let him kill those demons!"** A raven said urgently.

**"I know, Blackwind, but if I sent you down there he will just try to kill you for getting in the way."** Brielle said to the raven - now known as Blackwind.

**"Then let's kill him!"**

**"No, you can't kill him. Even though he's an idiot."** Dark Dragon said the last part more to herself. **"Besides, it's already too late; he just killed the last one. The demon circle is being activated. I need you to go up there to Ichigo and worn him while I worn the rest."** Blackwind nodded and went up to tell Ichigo what just happened.

Ichigo had to dodge an attack from Ryuu's wings, threatening to cut him in half, when Blackwind got to him.

**"Ichigo, some big moron just killed all the demons down in a clearing and now a demons circle has been activated."** Blackwind called out to him.

**"What?"** Ichigo looks down, seeing a red glowing symbol. He also saw who the 'moron' was as well. **"Darn you, Kenpachi. God only knows what that thing will do."** Ichigo said with dread.

The Demon circle started to glow brighter, and you can hear Ryuu laughing like a psychopath in the background.

TBC

* * *

**So, Right now I'm thinking of what I should have that demon circle do, because right now I got nothing. Some help would be beautiful. I think this is going to end on chap. 26. Still not 100% sure though.**

**Ichi: I've been meaning to say this, but this is the first time I think anyone turned me into a phoenix. That is just downright AWESOME! XD**

**enj/bri: O.o Oh, you don't think his happy or anything, do you. *being sarcastic***

**Toshihiro: Nah. Not at all.**

**Ichi: So much better than being a little kitten that people always turned me into! YYYYYEEEEESSSSSS! *bouncing off the walls***

**enj&amp;Toshi: O.O HIT THE DECK! *Ducking for cover***

**Shiro: HEY, what's with all the noi- *Ichigo lands on Shiro and continues bouncing* Ugh.**

**enj/bri: You okay?**

**Shiro: Who gave King 20,000 coffees.**

**enj/bri: *looks around* Huh? *sees Yhwach sneaking out the door* o.0 How the heck did _he_ get here?! And where is he going?**

**Soul King: Since he's god now he can go where ever he wants. Oh, and he's the one that left the coffee for Ichigo to find.**

**enj/bri: THAT'S NOT FAIR! D=**

**Toshi: Not only that, but he's still using Ichigo to cause trouble.**

**enj/bri: T-T Cheater.**

**Soul King: Please review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own Bleach, I only own Brielle and the other OCs.**

* * *

**25**

The demon circle glowed bright red after the blood of the demons touched it. Everyone was worried about what was going to happen - since for all they knew, it could destroy the world as they knew it. To their surprise, black chains charged out of the circle aiming straight for Lucifer. The chains wrapped around him and dragged him back down onto the circle. Lucifer cried out in pain, not because of the harsh landing, but because the demon circle was draining him spirit energy. There is a red light that is connected from Lucifer to Ryuu. The white phoenix's spirit energy was being transferred to the wyvern!

Ryuu is laughing like a psychopath; loving all the power that he was getting from the Devil. Ryuu is now as powerful as Lucifer. Ichigo and Toshihiro knew that they needed to get Lucifer out of there, but they also needed to fight Ryuu together, because they knew that if they fought him one on one they would most likely die.

The two remaining phoenixes didn't know what to do. The demon circle was too powerful for any of the shinigami to be able to destroy. Osamu needs to stay pure, so he can't even touch the dark power that is coming off of that god forsaken thing called a demon circle. But luck was on their side. Brielle jumps down, lands right next to Lucifer, turns around to look up at Ichigo and Toshihiro, and yells, "Worry about Ryuu! I'll try to free grandfather as fast as I can!" Isshin heard that part where Brielle said 'grandfather'; he passed out. Brielle turns back to Lucifer and starts nom-ing on the chains that is pinning and draining him.

Ichigo and Toshihiro sigh in relief. 'Good thing Brielle's where.' They thought. They turn to Ryuu with determination in their eyes. All three just floated there for a few moments, and then charged at each other again.

Ichigo dashed towards Ryuu till he was a few feet away, then kicked his talons in front of himself. The black-fired phoenix scratched the dark brown wyvern's left eye out. Ryuu cried out in agony and rage. The wyvern spun and slammed Ichigo with his tail. The spike that is on the tail stabbed into Ichigo's side; almost piercing his lung, but it did slice a rib. Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut, trying to not cry out. It worked. The black-fired phoenix grabbed Ryuu by his tale and used Phoenix Song*. Ryuu started to roar and try to get out of Ichigo's grip.

From behind Ryuu, Toshihio heard Ichigo use Phoenix Song. The blue-fired phoenix's wings glowed brightly, and then he dashed at Ryuu. Toshihiro's right wing cut off Ryuu's tail. He heard Ryuu cry out in a lot of pain. The blue phoenix spun and shot a fire beam at the red eyed wyvern.

Ryuu saw this and dodged it. He's wings are then enveloped by the negative energy in the air, and then he shoots that energy at Toshihiro and Ichigo. It missed Ichigo, but it got Toshihiro, creating a dust cloud.

"Toshihiro!" Ichigo cried out. He learned that Toshihiro can't handle negative energy. Since he is half angle, it's like holy water to demons, and negative energy goes straight into the body. So, Ichigo knows that his uncle is in a lot of pain.

From the dust cloud, Toshihiro emerges not looking to good. You can see black tendrils crawling all over him. The blue-fired phoenix is having a hard time staying in the air, but he was not going to let this stop him. "I'm okay, Ichigo. Just worry about yourself, or else you'll find yourself dead." Toshihiro warned.

"Jezz, the least he could do is say 'thank you for worrying about my well being'." Ichigo mutter under his breath with an unamused look on his face. He turned back to face Ryuu, seeing that he looked like he is wanting their blood. 'Nice.' Thought Ichigo sarcastically.

Ryuu charged at Ichigo and clawed his wings; pinning Ichigo where he is, and then breathed fire at Toshihiro.

Toshihiro cried out and started falling. He landed right where Lucifer and Brielle are. Brielle saw him and knew that she had to get Lucifer out of these chains now or else Ichigo to going to have a one way ticket to pain-ville.

Ichigo bit down on Ryuu's right leg, successfully getting him to let go. And then shooting a dark beam at him. The beam hits Ryuu's left wing when he tried to dodge it. It stings, but Ryuu is still capable of flying and charging at Ichigo and crashes into him. The wyvern bits down on Ichigo's left wing, braking it.

* * *

Brielle lets go of the black chains and tries to think of another way to destroy it, since braking the chains isn't going to work. She did brake one, but it mended itself because of the god darn DEMON CIRCLE! 'Wait, if the chains are from the circle, then wouldn't destroying that get rid of the chains?' She thought. She looks down at the design of the circle, and then carves three claw marks into the grown. The chains disappears along with the red glow.

Brielle has a blank look in her eyes. But then you start seeing a spark of rage. "You. Have got. To be kidding me. I've been trying to _destroy _those chains for 10 minutes, and all I had to do was to _carve thREE CLAW MARKS!? IS SOMEONE TRYING TO PULL A FAST ONE ON ME OR SOMETHING!? DARN YOU RYUU! YOU AND YOUR GOD FORSAKEN DEMON CIRCLES!_ You know what? I'm done! I'm just going to go back to where everyone else is, and watch Ryuu get what he deserves! _Death!_" After Brielle's rant, she does just what she said she was going to do; go back to where the shinigami, Dark Beings, and the espada are.

Lucifer sweat dropped while watching Brielle fly off. He sighed. Lucifer doesn't have a lot of energy left, so he'll have to use it to kill Ryuu in one shot.

He flies back up to where Ichigo and Ryuu are. He stays in Ryuu's blind spot, so he can kill him with a sneak attack.

Ryuu had Ichigo pinned to the senzaikyu, and was just about to stab his claws into Ichigo's heart. But was stopped when a talon went straight through his chest from behind.

Ichigo was in shock. He thought he was going to take a long dirt nap. This thought gave Ichigo deja vu. He sighs in relief. "It's over." He said. Lucifer nodded his head in agreement. Ichigo starts to laugh in joy and relief. He can even hear everyone from below cheering; everyone is safe again.

Or so he thought.

Ryuu threw his head up and bites down into Lucifer's neck. "If I die here, then the very least you can do is that one of you join me!" Ryuu hissed. Right afterward, he ripped Lucifer's throat out. They both started to fall.

Ichigo, Toshihiro, Brielle and everyone else's eyes were wide from shock, but Toshihiro was the first to snap out of it.

"DAAAAAAAAAD!" Toshihiro flies up and catches him. Ichigo and Brielle fly up to help (Ryuu breathed fire at Ichigo again and forgot that it heals him.), and they carry him back down to Sokyoku Hill.

Once they landed, everyone surrounds Lucifer's dying body. Toshihiro is right there with his father, and Ichigo and Brielle are not far behind. Lucifer opens his eyes to look at his son.

"Toshihiro, are you and Ichigo alright?" Lucifer asked weakly.

"Are we fine? You should worry about yourself old man." Toshihiro said, trying to hide his sobs, but failed, you can heard them as clear as day.

"That's good. I'm glad that I'm the only one that is going to be one with the Void." The white phoenix said with a small smile.

"What? Father you're going to be okay! We can get someone to help you heal. Just wait a little longer alright?" Toshihiro was just about to tell someone to get help, but Lucifer stopped him.

"Toshi, I'm sorry, but there is not enough time to get the healers. Besides, before we left to come here, Death came to me in the throne room and told me that my time has come." Toshihiro's, Ichigo's and Brielle's eyes widened, but then they turned sad. "Don't look sad, my children. I'll be one with the shadows, and protecting you from danger that lurk from within them. So, only this body with will disappear." Lucifer lifts up a wing and touches Toshihiro's cheek. "So there is no need to cry."

Toshihiro looks away. "I'm not crying. Devil-Spawns don't cry." It was a lie and they all knew it. Ichigo and Brielle came up to him and butted him with their head for comfort. The blue Phoenix saw that they were also crying.

"There is nothing wrong with crying, it just means that you care." Lucifer looks to his grandchildren. "Ichigo, Brielle, Please look out for each other and him. He can be a child sometimes." They nodded their heads. He looks back over to his son. "Toshi, since I will no longer have a form, you will be the new leader of Hell and one of the World of Darkness's. Brielle will take you there to be accepted." Lucifer started to turn to dust. "Toshi, Ichi, and Bri, please don't stay sad long. It will only age you. So look forward and never look back."

"But father, what if I'm not a good leader or if the other leaders of the World of Darkness don't accept me?" Toshihiro asked, his eyes big.

"You will be a great leader. And I'm sure they will accept you. Brielle is one of the leaders after all and she seems to like you." Everyone - but Ichigo - were shocked. "It's time. I love you, my children. I Know you, Ichigo and Brielle didn't know me long, but I have been watching over you since you were born. It was fun watching you two grow. I love you like any other grandfather would." He was smiling again. "Good bye, my children." With that said, he was gone with his ashes flowing in the wind.

* * *

**God DARN I almost cried writing that last bit. I don't think I'll ever do that again!**

**Phoenix song: A song that makes a demon or any evil being's brain feel like it's going to explode.**

**Ichi: YOU KILLED HIM OFF!?**

**enj/bri: I didn't want too. :'( But it was a war. Someone from our side needed to die.**

**Ichi: Then why not kill some you hate!? Like Mayuri? You hate his guts for more than one reason.**

**enj/bri: I needed a death that pulls heart strings. Now I'm going to go for a walk in the forest. Finish this for me, will you?**

**Ichi: Wait up then. Please review. *follows me out side***


	26. epilogue

**I don't own Bleach. I'm not even going to bother with the rest, you already know by now. -_-**

* * *

**Epilogue**

~The next day~

Ichigo, Brielle, and Toshihiro are on Sokyoku Hill looking out at the Seireitei. The war is over, so the Dark Beings went back to the Dark Forest, and everyone else is fixing some of the buildings that got destroyed by the demons.

The soul siblings and their uncle are paying their respect to Lucifer. Brielle and Ichigo may not have known him for long, but they grew attached to him for the month that they've known him, so they wanted to pay respect to their now dead grandfather. But Toshihiro took it the hardest. He's known Lucifer his whole life and he was his father. After Lucifer disappeared, Toshihiro flew off wanting to be alone. The soul siblings let him be; they knew they couldn't do much of anything to help him.

Hours past when Toshihiro came back from where ever he was. He looked like a mess. He was soaked from head to toe. It started to rain a few minutes after the white haired Devil-Spawn left; most likely because of Ichigo.

It was just Ichigo and Brielle there when he got back to the Kuchiki manor - where they were staying for the night. The soul siblings listened to their uncle talk about his father so he could share the burden. After he was done, he felt a lot calmer and exhausted. They all went to sleep that night with lighter hearts.

Now in the next day, they were visiting Lucifer from where he died.

Toshihiro looks to his niece and nephew. "So what now? How do I get accepted by the leaders?" He asked more to Brielle than Ichigo.

Brielle looks up to him. "I'll have to take you to the World of Darkness, and then I'll have to vouch out for you; to show you are not lying." Dark Dragon replied.

"Then I guess we should be on our way." Toshihiro said, looking back over the Soul Society.

Brielle nodded her head in agreement, then looked over to Ichigo. "Do you have it?" Ichigo pulled out a black whistle made out of one of Brielle's claws from his shihakusho. "Good. If you _need me _blow that claw. We'll be back in a few minutes - if we're lucky." With that said, Brielle lifted her right paw, - her three black claws stared to glow a dark purple - then clawed the air in a diagonal. There you can see a portal right where she ripped the air. Brielle and Toshihiro walked in.

* * *

~World of Darkness~

It took about a minute to get to where the leaders of this world are - which is in a cave. 'Good thing this year's meeting was today. What luck!' Brielle thought happily to herself. They came closer to the meeting stone in the cave; all 3 leaders looked over to the 2 newcomers.

One of the leaders - a black horse with fangs, feathered wings, and instead of hooves their claws, and a serpent-like tail - spoke, "Who is that with you Brielle, and where is Devil Fire (Lucifer)?" The horse-like creature asked.

"Devil Fire died yesterday fighting the banded Devil-spawn, Ryuu." Brielle flicked her tail to point at her uncle. "And this is Devil Fire's son, Toshihiro. He will be taking his father's place on the throne in Hell; but since Devil Fire was also a leader here, this new Devil should also take his place here too." Brielle explained.

"Before Devil Fire die, did he request this?" Another leader - A dark-gray werewolf - asked.

"Yes, Stone Wolf." Dark Dragon replied.

"Are you sure this Devil isn't lying about being Devil Fire's son, and that it was a _devil-spawn _that killed him?" Asked a royal blue with red markings sea dragon.

"Yes, I'm sure. I was there, Ocean Deep" Said Brielle getting a little annoyed with all the questions, but can't show it.

The first leader looked over to Toshihiro. "Dark Dragon has vouched for you. Are you ready to protect the Balance of Nature?"

"I am, sir." Toshihiro replied.

"Then the ritual shall start." The 3 leaders along with Brielle surrounded Toshihiro. "We the leader's of the World of Darkness have lost the fire leader Devil Fire. He died a proud Leader and father." There was a pause. "Devil Fire's son, Toshihiro, shall take his rightful place as King of Hell and Fire Leader of the World of Darkness. Does anyone here have any objections?" No one spoke. "Do you, Toshihiro, accept the new leadership?"

"I do." Said Toshihiro with determination.

"Then I, Wind Horse, grant you the title, Hell Fire. Welcome to the World of Darkness, Fire of Hell." With this done Brielle and Toshihiro leave to go back to tell Ichigo the big news.

* * *

~Soul Society - Kuchiki manor~

Ichigo was waiting for his sister and uncle to get back from the World of Darkness. He looks up at the sky and enjoying the breeze when all of a sudden, he feels a very dark presence right behind him and hears growling. He turns around slowly and right behind him is a gaping mouth full of sharp teeth and a glow coming from the throat. He screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Brielle is rolling on the floor from laughing to hard. "You should have seen your face!" She shouts, still laughing with tears in her eyes.

"WHERE THE HECK DID YOU COME FROM!? I DIDN'T EVEN HEAR YOU COME UP FROM BEHIND ME! How did you do that? It's so quiet out here." Ichigo asked.

"1. The World of Darkness. And 2. I'm a predator, meaning I'm light on my feet. I think you forgot that I put the stealth force to shame when it comes to being quiet." Brielle said this with a smirk.

"Whatever!" Ichigo threw his hands up. "Where is Toshihiro?" He asked.

"Oh, he's right behind me." The black and red dragon said while turning her head. Toshihiro came into the room, waving his hand in greeting.

Ichigo has a questioning look on his face. "So how did it go?" He asked.

"They accepted." Toshihiro and Brielle said in unison.

"That's great! I know you'll do an awesome job, Toshihiro. Brielle is the same age as me and she's a leader. So don't worry." Ichigo said, hoping to encourage him.

"Thanks Ichigo; I'll do my best. Well I got to go now, so get over here and give your uncle a hug." The new Devil doesn't even give Ichigo enough time to react. He just pulled him into a hug. Ichigo hugged back and said his goodbye, and then Toshihiro left.

* * *

~Captain's Meeting Hall~

"Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and kaname Tosen. We understand why you pretended to betray us. So for that, you three are given back your captains positions." Head-Captain Yamamoto announced.

Aizen, Gin, and Tosen bowed. "Thank you, sir." They say in unison.

Osamu speaks up, "I'm glad that you got your title back son. I think now is time for us to get back home ourselves. Meet us on Sokyoku Hill in three minutes. I'm going to get the rest of my family." With that said and done, he left for the Kuchiki manor.

* * *

Osamu got there within a few seconds. He found Ichigo and Brielle sitting under a sakura tree watching their little sisters run away from their father. He watched them for a little bit, then he let a pulse of his spirit energy out. They turned to face him.

"I'm leaving in three minutes. I came here to get you, so you can see us off." Soul King said.

"We'll be there in two minutes. I think we should also leave for home in the World of the Living." Isshin said, sending to girls to get ready to leave.

"I'll see you there then." Osamu left for Sokyoku Hill.

Isshin looked to Ichigo. "When were you going to tell me you were the grandson of the Devil?" He asked.

Ichigo smiled. "When I did. Toshihiro thought it would be a good laugh when you found out about it." Ichigo explained.

Isshin sighed, "Why didn't Masaki tell me?" He asked himself, but Brielle heard him.

"She did want to scare you, since everyone like to assume dark-like beings are evil." The feathered winged dragon explained.

"I guess you're right, like always. Now you two get ready, it's time to leave." The soul siblings got up and when to get Karin and Yuzu.

* * *

~Two minutes later - Sokyoku Hill~

The shinigami waved goodbye to the Soul King and his Royal Guard, while Ichigo's family hug them goodbye instead. Osamu, and his guard wave and go through the gate way for the Soul palace.

When the gates closed Ichigo, Brielle, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Karin, Yuzu, and Isshin got ready to leave for the World of the Living. A Senkaimon opens and they were just about to go through when Aizen comes up to them. Ichigo in particular.

"You did a wonderful job against Ryuu. I want to give you this for safe keeping, because we all know the Urahara can't keep anything safe if I was able to get my hands on it so easily." He said while ruffling Ichigo's hair, and Ichigo trying, but failing to stop him. Aizen also handed his nephew the Hogyoku. Everyone's eyes widened, even Ichigo's and Brielle's.

"Why do you want me to hold on to this? Didn't you want to get your hands on this for like years?" The orange haired teen asked.

"Yes and no. I haven't been trying to get my hands on it for as long as you think. The moment you were born the Hogyoku - both mine and Urahara's - reacted to your strong spirit energy. That means that you are its true master. So, that is why I tried to get Urahara's before he tried to destroy it." Explained Aizen. Kisuke looked dumbfounded.

Ichigo takes the Hogyoku and looks at it for a second, and then put it in his pocket. He'll figure out what to do with it later. Ichigo lets out a yelp of surprise when Aizen pulls him into a hug like how Toshihiro did. Then he ruffled Ichigo's hair again with Ichigo protesting. Aizen just laughed it off.

/Why is he treating me like a kid all of a sudden?/ Ichigo asked Brielle.

/Because you are one? I think a lot of people forgot that little detail. You're only 16 darn it./ Brielle said with a smile. Ichigo just shook his head.

After all the hugs and goodbyes, the Kurosaki family and Ichigo's friends leave for home.

FIN

* * *

**AND IT'S DONE! YEAH! Man that felt like it took forever. My first story ever completed! I'm a very happy woman right now! :D I really hope you guys enjoyed this story, and thank you for all the favs, follows, and views. Please tell me how you all liked this story! There will be a Poll up in a few days. So, again thank you for reading!**

**PS. Sequel coming up soon.**

**Ichi: Why did you have Aizen treat me like a kid?**

**Aizen: Because she thought it would be funny.**

**enj/bri: That and because you treat him as such in the manga too. Though it is hard to catch.**

**Ichi: Wait, when did he do that?**

**enj/bri: For example, he tells you not to curse that onetime - only parents do that to teach their kids right.**

**Ichi: Oh yeah. Looks like he's not going to have a problem with you, huh?**

**enj/bri: Nope. I don't curse if you have noticed. ;) I can't say it without freezing. :/ So, that's why I replace them! XD**

**Ichi: Yup. Please review and fav if haven't yet! ^^**

**enj/bri: Till next time! ^_~**


End file.
